The Marauders Familienglück in Hogwarts
by Vamp87
Summary: Die Rumtreiber in ihrem 6. Schuljahr. Ein Erlebnis jagt das nächste.Pairings: JamesLily SiriusLilyOC RemusOCLily hasst James, nur das wird sich bald ändern. Wird Sirius es mal mit einem Mädchen ernst nehmen? Findet es heuraus.
1. 1 Die Rettung

Kapitel – Die Rettung

Man hörte lachen. Lautes lachen aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungen, der 6. Klasse aus Gryffindor. In diesem Schlafsaal saßen 4 Jungen im Kreis auf dem Boden und hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt. Es waren die Marauder, die 4 größten Unruhestifter, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Sie bestanden aus James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. James war ein großer, schlanker Junge mit schwarzen wild abstehenden Haaren und haselnussbraunen Augen. Sirius hatte viel Ähnlichkeit mit James. Er war auch groß, nur etwas muskulöser als James mit dunkelbraunen, schon fast schwarzen Augen. Seine Haare waren so schwarz, wie James' nur, dass sie immer perfekt saßen, sodass alle Mädchen bei seinem Anblick dahin schmolzen. Remus war ein etwas schmächtigerer Junge mit blond-grauen Haaren und blauen Augen. Peter war ein kleiner, runder, hässlicher Junge, der eigentlich nur als Mitläufer galt.

„Das wird das Beste was die Schule bisher gesehen hat!", sagte Remus.

Und sie fingen wieder an zu lachen, bei dem Gedanken an den Streich, den sie gerade ausgeheckt hatten.

„Dann lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen, damit wir morgen auch alle fit für den großen Coup sind.", bestimmte James und alle erhoben sich und schlüpften in ihre Betten. Alle wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und nun sah man 4 Jungs in dem verrücktesten Schlafsaal aller Zeiten friedlich schlummern.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte James schon früh auf, da er viel zu hibbelig war, um lange zu schlafen. Er versuchte die anderen zu wecken, was nicht so ganz gelang, sodass James zu härteren Mitteln greifen musste. Flüche! Er jagte seinen Freunden die all möglichsten Flüche auf den Hals nur damit sie endlich aufstanden. Remus und Peter resignierten und standen auf, nur Sirius der reagierte kein Stück, weder auf die Flüche noch auf Wasser, laute Musik oder auf das Erdbeben, dass sie über sein Bett hereinbrechen ließen. Sirius wachte nur auf wenn man was ganz bestimmtes sagte, aber das wusste nur James. Nur das war ihm in dem Moment egal, dass er so das Vertrauen seines Freundes brach, er wollte ihn um jeden Preis wach kriegen.

„Sirius, da ist BIANCA!", sagte James, wobei die Betonung ziemlich deutlich auf dem letzten Wort lag. Sirius schreckte sofort hoch und blickte wild um sich. Die anderen drei Jungs fingen lauthals an zulachen und das so heftig, dass sie vom Bett kippten.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten und Sirius James mit einem bösen Blick gestraft hatte, fingen sie wieder an sich ihrem Streich zu widmen.

„Also", begann James. „Moony, du und Wormtail versucht euch so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten, und Padfoot und ich machen uns auf den Weg Richtung Kerker."

„Okay, dann los jetzt!", sagte Sirius und alle erhoben sich und gingen los.

Peter machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um schon vor dem Frühstück etwas zu essen zu ergattern und Remus hatte sich ein Buch mitgenommen, um sich an den See zu setzten und in Ruhe zu lesen.

Am See:

Remus ging den Hang hinab und setzte sich an seine Lieblingsstelle unter der Trauerweide, die in der Nähe des Sees stand. Er schlug sein Buch auf und begann zu lesen, bis er ein ungewohntes Geräusch vernahm. Er blickte von seinem Buch auf und sah Richtung See. Dort schwamm ein Mädchen, das Remus sofort verzauberte. Er konnte sein Blick nicht mehr von ihr nehmen und schielte so über seinen Buchrand, um sie so unauffällig zu beobachten. Nach langem hin und her überlegen, wer dieses hübsche Mädchen war, fiel es ihm ein. Es war Luna Rose, aus Gryffindor. Sie ging mit ihm in die 6.Klasse, nur ihm war vorher nicht aufgefallen, dass sie so hübsch ist.

Denn sie war ein schüchternes Mädchen, welches sich immer versuchte klein zu machen, um möglichst nicht aufzufallen. Remus beobachtete sie noch eine Weile, bis sie auf einmal stockte. Sie schrie auf. Es war ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei. Sie fing an zu paddeln und es sah sehr danach aus, als ob sie ertrinken würde. Remus überlegte nicht lange, sondern warf seine Robe zu Boden und lief in den See. Ab jetzt musste er schwimmen, obwohl er es nicht so gut konnte war es ihm egal. Er ruderte mit den Armen so schnell er konnte und endlich erreichte er sie. Sie klammerte sich so an ihm fest, dass er aufpassen musste, dass er nicht selber ertrank. Er schloss seine Arme um ihren Brustkorb und zog sie Richtung Ufer. Am Ufer angekommen legte Remus sie zu Boden, sie blickte noch einmal in seine Augen, dann fielen sie zu und sie lag ohnmächtig auf dem Boden. Remus erschrak. Er überlegte was er nun machen sollte. Nach kurzem Überlegen, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Ohne zu bedenken, dass er sie hätte schweben lassen können, nahm er sie auf den Arm und rannte hoch zum Schloss.

Völlig außer Atem erreichte er den Krankenflügel und stieß die Tür auf. Madame Pomfrey kam aus ihrem kleinen Zimmer gerannt und wies Remus an sie auf ein freies Bett zu legen.

„Was ist passiert Mr. Lupin?", fragte sei ganz aufgebracht.

Remus schilderte ihr die Geschichte, die sich am See zugetragen hat. Madame Pomfrey eilt in den Raum mit den Medikamenten, um etwas für Luna zu holen.

Währenddessen hat sich Remus neben sie gesetzt und ihre Hand genommen und flüstert ihr ins Ohr: „Ich bleibe die ganze Zeit bei dir. Keine Angst."

„Ha, das ist doch super gelaufen!", freute sich Sirius und James nickte zustimmend.

Die beiden hatten gerade ihren Streich gegen die Slytherins mit Erfolg ausgeführt und waren nun auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie Lily Evans und Bianca Summer über den Weg liefen.

„Hallo, ihr zwei hübschen.", flirtete Sirius.

„Potter, Black, was wollt ihr und wo ist euer Rest?", fragte Bianca mit deutlicher Abneigung in der Stimme.

„Na, na, nicht so mürrisch.", sagte James.

„Genau. Moony und Wormtail geistern hier irgendwo rum. Aber das ist ja auch egal, denn wir ziehen eure Gegenwart vor. Aber nun ja, wenn wir uns schon so nett unterhalten, könnten wir das doch am kommenden Hogsmeade-Wochenende weiterführen. Oder habt ihr da was gegen?", kam es von Sirius.

„Waaaas? Seid ihr noch ganz dicht. Das ist wohl nicht euer ernst! Ganz bestimmt gehen wir nicht mit euch aus. Auf so was wie euch lassen wir uns nicht ein. Komm Lily, wir gehen.", murrte Bianca.

Die beiden Mädchen drehten sich um und gingen. Sie murmelten dabei irgendwas von „Die zwei sind so was von arrogant, es ist nicht zu glauben...". Dann verstarben ihre Stimmen in den Gängen. James sah zu Sirius und beide zuckten mit den Schultern und gingen weiter Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie auf Peter.

„Hey Wormtail, wo ist Moony?", fragte James etwas verwundert.

„Ist er nicht bei euch? Ich hab ihn heute Morgen das letzte Mal gesehen.", antwortete Peter etwas verwirrt.

„Hmm, ist ja auch egal der wird schon wieder auftauchen, wahrscheinlich ist er so in sein Buch vertieft, dass er gar nicht merkt, wie die Zeit vergeht.", meinte James.

„Nun erzählt aber wie es gelaufen ist.", sagte Peter wissbegierig.

James und Sirius fingen an zu grinsen und fingen an zu erzählen.

Die drei Jungs saßen beim Abendessen und Remus war immer noch nicht wieder da.

Sie unterhielten sich angeregt, als plötzlich Remus sich neben sie setze.

„Moony, da bist du ja endlich wo warst du? Wir haben dich gesucht.", sagte James etwas beleidigt.

„Ähm, also ich hab gelesen und die Zeit vergessen.", antwortete Remus etwas unsicher, sonst log er seine Freunde nie an.

„Hab ich es nicht gesagt.", kam es von James.

„Aber ist ja auch egal. Wie lief es mit eurem Auftrag?", wechselte Remus schnell das Thema.

„Es lief bestens. Die Gesichter der Slytherins hättest du sehen müssen.", begann Sirius zu erzählen. „Also nachdem wir das Passwort raus hatten, was ja nicht schwer war: „Salazar", haben wir uns während des Frühstücks in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen und ihn ein bisschen verändert. Als sie dann zurück kamen und ihren Gemeinschaftsraum in komplett rosa vorgefunden haben..." Sirius brach ab, weil zu sehr lachen musste und rückwärts vom Stuhl fiel. James fuhr für ihn fort.

„Es war so zum brüllen, vor allem über das Sofa, das nun in rosa-plüsch strahlte haben die sich so aufgeregt. Und da wir das ja mit einem Spruch belegt haben, dass sie es erst mal nicht rückgängig machen können, haben sie besonders geschimpft."

Sirius war inzwischen wieder aufgestanden, dafür lag Remus nun sich den Bauch haltend auf dem Boden. Nun brachen alle Marauder und die anderen Gryffindors die zugehört hatten in schallendes Gelächter aus. Da dieses nun durch die ganze Halle schallte, ernteten sie böse Blicke von den Slytherins, die nun eine kleine Ahnung hatten, wer das mit ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum angestellt hatte. Nur da sie keine Beweise hatten, da niemand außer den Slytherins das Passwort kannte, konnten sie niemanden aus einem anderen Haus beschuldigen.

Nachdem sie noch ein paar böse Blicke vom Lehrertisch geerntet haben und sie sich wieder eingekriegt haben, fingen auch sie an zu essen.

Nach dem Abendessen, wobei sich die Große Halle leerte und ein Getümmel in der Eingangshalle entstand ist Remus wieder unauffällig verschwunden.

Als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren und sich setzten, fiel ihnen auf, dass Remus schon wieder weg war. Im gleichen Moment kamen Lily und Bianca die Treppe vom Mädchenschlafsaal, beladen mit Büchern, herunter und setzten sich an einen freien Tisch, um zu lernen. James' und Sirius' Blicke fielen auf die Mädchen und gingen zu ihnen rüber.

„Wisst ihr wo Remus ist?", fragte James schamlos.

„Potter, woher sollen wir das wissen? Sind wir etwa seine Babysitter? Geht ihn doch suchen und lasst uns in Ruhe.", antwortete Bianca genervt.

„Übrigens wisst ihr wo Luna ist? Sie ist schon den ganzen Tag weg?", fragte Lily die Jungs.

„Woher sollen wir das wissen? Sind wir etwa IHRE Babysitter? Aber ich wäre gerne dein Babysitter, Evans!", antwortete James mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Ich sage es euch, wenn ihr mit uns ausgeht.", meinte Sirius.

In dem Moment sah man nur ein Buch in Richtung Sirius fliegen, dieser duckte sich aber geschickt.

Sirius erhob resigniert die Hände.

„Habt ihr es nicht mitgekriegt? Sie liegt seit heute Morgen auf der Krankenstation, da sie fast ertrunken wäre und irgendwer hat sie aus dem See gezogen.", beantwortet Sirius die fragenden Gesichter.


	2. 2 Kapitel

Kapitel

Zur gleichen Zeit auf der Krankenstation:

„Hey du, da bin ich wieder!", begrüßte Remus Luna.

Luna schlug die Augen auf und lächelte Remus matt entgegen, der auf sie zu kam und sich auf ihre Bettkante setzte. Luna nahm seine Hand und hielt sie ganz fest.

„Nochmals danke.", flüsterte sie Remus zu.

„Dafür brauchst du dich nicht bedanken", gab er zurück und nahm sie in den Arm. Er spürte, wie sie zitterte und drückte sie noch fester. Etwas unsicher wandten sie sich ihre Gesichter zu, langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen und dann berührten sie sich. Anfangs ganz leicht, nur dann wurden sie sicherer, als sie merkten, dass der andere einen nicht wegstößt. Nach einer Zeit lösten sie sich voneinander und lächelten sich an. Remus legte seinen Arm um sie und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, dann schlief sie ein. Nach kurzer Zeit schlief auch Remus ein, bis ihn Madame Pomfrey um 23 Uhr weckte.

„Mr. Lupin, es ist ja schön und gut, dass sie sich Sorgen um Ms. Rose machen, nur sie brauchen auch Ruhe, also gehen sie hoch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie dürfen morgen früh ja wiederkommen."

„Okay, danke, dann werde ich jetzt gehen.", antwortete Remus noch etwas verschlafen.

Mit diesen Worten verließ Madame Pomfrey den Krankensaal.

Remus beugte sich zu Luna runter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

„Ich komme morgen wieder." Und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

"Schokoladenkuchen!", gähnte Remus der fetten Dame entgegen.  
"Du solltest schlafen gehen, kleiner!", antwortete die fette Dame.  
"Ja. Ja.", murmelte Remus vor sich hin.  
Remus wanderte ziemlich schläfrig hoch in den Schlafsaal, da er auch ziemlich kaputt war, da der Vollmond auch kurz bevor stand. Er öffnete die Tür zum Schlafsaal und sah sofort in drei fragende Gesichter.  
"Moony, wo zum Teufel hast du gesteckt?", fragte James schon fast ärgerlich.  
"Ähm... ich war...", stotterte Remus vor sich hin doch dann sagte er ganz schnell: "Im Krankenflügel."  
"Wieso im Krankenflügel? Bist du krank?", fragte Sirius etwas verwirrt.  
"Ähm... nee... ich war ähm..."  
"Nun sag schon."  
"Ich war Luna besuchen."  
"Hä? Du meinst die Freundin von Evans?"  
"Ja."  
"Was hast du denn mit der zu tun?"  
"Ich habe sie heute Morgen in den Krankenflügel gebracht."  
"Du warst das? Sag bloß, du warst den ganzen Tag da?"  
"Ja, ich hab mich um sie gesorgt und um sie gekümmert."  
"Du hast dich doch nicht etwa verguckt?"  
Remus blickte nun beschämt zu Boden und wurde knallrot.  
"Wie lange kennst du sie denn richtig?", wollte James wissen.  
"Erst seit heute.", antwortete Remus.  
"Also Liebe auf den ersten Blick.", witzelte Sirius.  
"Ja.", antwortete Remus wahrheitsgemäß und Sirius fiel fast vor lachen vom Bett.  
"Ha unser Moony und Mädchen.", lachte Sirius.  
"Hey Padfoot, das ist gemein.", hielt James ihn auf.  
Genau das fand Remus auch und stand auf und legte sich in sein Bett.  
"Ich geh jetzt auch schlafen. Macht ihr noch was ihr wollt. Gute Nacht.", sagte James.  
"Na gut, komm Wormtail, lass uns auch schlafen gehen.", gähnte Sirius.  
"Okay.", piepste Peter.  
Unter so einer Spannung sind die vier lange nicht mehr schlafen gegangen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Remus schon früh auf und ging schon zum Frühstück ohne auf die anderen zu warten, da er immer noch sauer auf Sirius war. In der großen Halle erntete er fragende Blicke, da es schon eine Sensation war, einen Marauder alleine anzutreffen. Er aß schnell auf, damit er nicht auf die anderen Jungs treffen musste und ging gleich hoch in die Krankenstation zu Luna.  
Er begrüßte Madame Pomfrey und ging zu Luna ans Bett, setzte sich neben sie, nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange, wovon sie wach wurde.  
"Guten Morgen, Kleine.", flüsterte Remus ihr zu.  
"Guten Morgen, Großer.", sagte sie lächelnd.  
"Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
"Na ja geht so. Wann bist du gegangen?"  
"Um 23 Uhr hat Madame Pomfrey mich rausgeschmissen."  
"Mr. Lupin, es ist sehr nett von Ihnen, dass sie sich so Sorgen, aber leider muss ich sie jetzt kurz raus bitten, da ich ihre Freundin untersuchen muss.", bittete Madame Pomfrey.  
"Okay, dann bis gleich.", sagte Remus und erhob sich und ging hinaus.  
Nach etwa 15 Minuten durfte Remus wieder rein.  
"Und, was sagt sie?", fragte er Luna.  
"Ich darf heute Mittag endlich hier raus."  
"Ähm... ha... - hast du - n- nächstes Wochenende zeit? Es ist Hogsmeade-Wochenende."  
"Ja ich habe Zeit. Wieso?"  
"Hast du Lust mit - mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?"  
"Ja sehr gerne doch."  
Remus' Herz machte ein Hüpfer. Nun war er tierisch erleichtert, aber auch aufgeregt, denn nächstes Wochenende würde er mit Luna ausgehen. Vor Freude nahm er Luna in den Arm und Luna gab ihm einen Kuss.  
Remus blieb nun den ganzen Vormittag bei Luna bis sie entlassen wurde und dann gingen sie zusammen zum Mittagessen.

Remus ging hoch in den Schlafsaal, um sich vorzubereiten als er auf die anderen trifft.

„Moony wir wollten uns bei dir entschuldigen, besser gesagt Sirius. Da wir doch alle Marauder sind wollen wir uns auch so benehmen. Oder nicht?", meinte James.

„Ja genau, war echt nicht so gemeint und es wird auch nie wieder vorkommen, versprochen. Wir sollten langsam los da gleich Vollmond ist. Oder willst du alleine los?", fragte Sirius.

„Nein lasst uns losgehen.", verkündete Remus.

Während sich Remus von Madame Pomfrey zur Peitschenden Weide bringen ließ, versteckten sich die anderen unter James' Tarnumhang und warteten darauf, dass sie sich verwandeln konnten.

Als Madame Pomfrey verschwunden war, verwandelten sich die drei Jungen in einen wunderschönen Hirsch, einen wolfsähnlichen Hund und in eine Ratte und folgten Remus in die Heulende Hütte. Dort fanden sie einen Werwolf vor, der ziemlich angriffslustig aussah, aber den Tieren nichts tat, da Werwölfe normalerweise keine Tiere angriffen, sondern nur, wenn er wirklich Hunger hat. Der Hirsch nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Ausgang, um den anderen zu zeigen, dass es losgeht.

Als sie auf dem Schulgelände waren jagten sie quer über die große Wiese direkt in den verbotenen Wald. Dort lieferten sie sich mehrere Wettrennen und Remus, der Werwolf erlegte hier und da ein Kaninchen. Als es anfing zu dämmern, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Sie brachten Remus noch in die heulende Hütte zurück und gingen selbst in Menschengestalt, verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang, zurück zum Schloss. Sie legten sich in ihre Betten, damit sie wenigstens noch etwas Schlaf bekamen, denn in ein paar Stunden war wieder Unterricht. Um halb neun, eine halbe Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn kämpften sie sich wieder hoch. Nach einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, einer Stunde Verwandlung und zwei Stunden Zauberkunst war es Zeit zum Mittagessen. Sie schaufelten sich das Essen total müde in den Mund ohne darüber nachzudenken, was sie da gerade aßen. Am Nachmittag hatten sie noch Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Da Remus sich in der Krankenstation von der Nacht erholte und Peter wieder schlafen gegangen ist liefen James und Sirius alleine durchs Schloss.

Lily, Luna und Bianca waren auf dem Weg in die Bücherei als sie ohne es zu bemerken in einen falschen Gang abbogen. Plötzlich flogen rote Blitze auf sie zu. Vom Angriff total überrascht fielen sie zu Boden und blickten zu ihren Angreifern hoch. Es waren Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Rudolphus Lestrange, Regulus Black und Narzissa Black.

„Rose, wie kannst du dich nur mit solchen Schlammblütern abgeben?", fragte Bellatrix, wobei sie das Wort Schlammblüter besonders mit Eckel in der Stimme betonte.

„Lauf so lange du noch kannst.", meinte Lestrange zu ihr. Sie stand auf und rannte los, aber nur um Hilfe zu holen.

Sie rannte, sie wusste zwar nicht wohin aber sie rannte. Bis sie mit jemanden zusammen stieß. Es war Sirius der sie überrascht ansah und fragte: „Welchem Monster bist du dem begegnet, dass du so läufst?"

„Black, hör auf mich zu verarschen, es ist ernst. Snape und seine Clique foltern gerade Lily und Bianca."

„Was?", war das einzige was James hervorbringen konnte.

„Schniefelus.", knurrte Sirius, „komm James, den schnappen wir uns."

Alle drei liefen mit einer Mordsgeschwindigkeit los und Luna führte sie zu den anderen Mädchen. Als sie an kamen lagen Lily und Bianca auf dem Boden und über all floss Blut.

Da sahen James und Sirius auch schon Snape und die anderen.

„Ah, Schniefelus, schön, dass wir uns auch mal wieder sehen."

„Potter, Black, na wollt ihr eure kleinen Freundinnen beschützen. Wie süß!"

„Halts Maul Snape!"

Und schon standen James und Sirius mit erhobenen Zauberstäben da.

„Pretificus Totalus!", schrie James.

„Stupor!", kam es zeitgleich von Sirius.

Die Ganzkörperklammer hatte Lucius Malfoy erwischt und der Schocker traf Narzissa direkt in die Brust. Nun duellierten sie sich vier gegen zwei. Viele Flüche flogen durch die Gänge. Aber James und Sirius waren schneller. Sie wichen den Flüchen geschickt aus. Doch die Slytherins waren nicht so schnell, sodass James und Sirius sie schnell geschlagen hatten. Nur noch Snape stand aufrecht, nur dieser war zu feige, um weiterzukämpfen und ergriff schimpfend die Flucht. Lily und Bianca lagen zitternd auf dem Boden. James und Sirius schauten sich an und nickten. Beide knieten sich hin und James nahm Lily auf die Arme und Sirius nahm Bianca. So trugen sie die zwei in Richtung Krankenflügel und Luna ging zu Dumbledores Büro, um ihn über den Vorfall zu unterrichten.


	3. 3 Die ersten Dates und andere Pläne

Kapitel - Die ersten Dates und andere Pläne

Als die beiden Jungs mit den Mädchen in die Krankenstation rein kamen, kam Madame Pomfrey auf sie zugelaufen. Auch Remus blickte verwundert von seinem Bett aus auf die vier.

„Was ist passiert? Legen Sie sie beiden hier her auf die Betten!"

James erläuterte Madame Pomfrey, was Snape und seine Clique mit Lily und Bianca gemacht haben.

„Dass ihr es nicht lassen könnt euch gegenseitig zu verletzen!", schimpfte Madame Pomfrey. „Bitte Jungs könnt ihr kurz weggehen, damit ich die Mädchen in Ruhe untersuchen kann." James und Sirius gingen mit diesen Worten rüber zu Remus Bett und Madame Pomfrey zog Vorhänge um die Betten der Mädchen. Die zwei Jungs erläuterten den Kampf für Remus noch mal in allen Einzelheiten und bestätigtem ihm drei Mal, dass Luna nichts passiert sei.

Luna betrat gerade mit Dumbledore die Krankenstation. Luna kam auf die drei zugelaufen.

„Geht es ihnen gut?"

„Sie werden gerade untersucht.", antwortete Sirius.

„Remus, was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte Luna verwirrt.

„Ähm... mir ging es heute Morgen nicht so gut.", gab Remus etwas unsicher zurück.

Sie setzte sich zu Remus ans Bett und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. James sah Sirius mit einem Sag-was-und-ich-töte-dich-Blick an und Sirius nickte ergeben.

„Sie dürfen wieder zu ihren Freundinnen, ihnen geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut."

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und sind schnell zu ihnen rübergeeilt.

Sirius ließ sich neben Bianca fallen und James neben Lily, dabei nahmen sie die Hände der Mädchen. Diese lächelten die beiden an und schlossen die Augen, kurze Zeit später waren sie eingeschlafen.

Sie blieben die ganze Nacht bei ihnen sitzen und Luna legte sich zu Remus ins Bett und schlief dort.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten sie, durch Madame Pomfrey, die sie weckte und ihnen Frühstück mitbrachte.

„Danke Madame Pomfrey.", murmelte James noch halbschlafend.

„Euch aber auch danke.", sagte Lily etwas wacher.

„Hey, dafür braucht ihr euch nicht zu bedanken. Das war doch klar, dass wir euch helfen."

„Was ist denn mit Sirius los? Ich kriege ihn nicht wach.", fragte Bianca ziemlich verwundert.

James und Remus mussten beide anfangen zu lachen. Da zog James seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Sirius und murmelte einen Fluch, der ihn aber auch nicht weckte.

„Mann, muss ich mal wieder zu den harten Mitteln greifen."

Die Mädchen sahen James ziemlich verwirrt an. Härtere Mittel?

James ging auf Sirius zu und murmelte etwas, wobei man nur das Wort „Bianca" verstand und schon war Sirius hellwach. Und Bianca guckte ziemlich irritiert drein.

„Was hast du ihm da gerade ins Ohr geflüstert?", fragte Bianca.

„Ach... ähm... gar nichts!", stammelte James und wandte sich wieder Lily zu.

„Begleitet ihr uns nach Hogsmeade am Wochenende?", wollte Sirius sofort wissen, ohne erst mal „Guten Morgen" zu wünschen.

Lily sah zu Bianca. Sie hatte den Nein-bitte-bloß-nicht-Blick drauf.

„Okay Black, aber nur weil ihr uns geholfen habt.", antwortete Bianca.

Von Lily kam dann noch ein ziemlich gequältes nicken.

Frech wie James war beugte er sich vor und gab Lily einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss, den sie erschrocken erwiderte bis ihr klar wurde, was sie macht. In wenigen Sekunden hatte sie ihn weggedrückt und ihm eine geknallt. James sah irritiert Lily an.

„Potter, bist du verrückt geworden, oder was?", fragte Lily säuerlich.

„Nein, ich hab mich nur so gefreut, dass wir endlich miteinander ausgehen.", grinste James.

„Aber nur, weil Bianca das für mich beschlossen hat, ich könnte auch dankend darauf verzichten."

„Nur tust es trotzdem, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber nur, weil ich nicht so unhöflich bin, wie ihr."

James fing sofort an zu strahlen, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Und ach ja Potter, wehe du führst dich auf wie sonst immer, ich denke du kannst dich wenigstens etwas benehmen, oder ist das für dein kleines Hirn zu viel verlangt?"

„Nein, Nein Evans, ich werde ganz Gentleman sein. Und Sirius auch, nicht wahr, Padfoot?"

Sirius nickte und sein Grinsen schien gar nicht mehr verschwinden zu wollen.

„Okay, dann ist ja alles klar! Am Sonnabend um 14 Uhr in der Eingangshalle.", beschloss Sirius.

Ab jetzt sah man Sirius und James nur noch einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht durch die Schule laufen sehen. Das taten sie zwar immer, doch diesmal war es nicht wegen ihrer Streiche (okay vielleicht ein bisschen, denn die hatten sie in der letzten Zeit ganz bestimmt nicht vergessen), sondern weil Lily Evans und Bianca Summer endlich mit ihnen ausgehen würden.

Für James und Sirius schien die Zeit nur so hinzukriechen, doch Lily und Bianca verging die Zeit viel zu schnell.

Am Abend, bevor es nach Hogsmeade ging, unterhielten sich die zwei Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal. Luna war schon lange mit ihrer Klamottenauswahl fertig und schlief schon längst, denn sie war die einzige von den dreien, die sich auf Hogsmeade freute.

„Oh nein Bianca, morgen ist es so weit, der schrecklichste Tag in meinem Leben."

„Ach komm Lily, stell sich nicht so an. So schlimm wird es nicht werden."

„Bist du dir da so sicher? Ich sehe es schon kommen. Potter wird mich erst mal ein bisschen abfüllen und dann... oh nein, wenn ich daran schon denke!"

„Ach Quatsch, Lily, lass dich einfach nicht abfüllen, sondern genieß, dass du eingeladen wirst. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das, dass die wenigstens so viel Anstand haben und uns einladen."

„Du hast ja Recht, aber ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht für Potter hübsch machen!"

„Brauchst du ja auch nicht, aber lass es uns trotzdem machen. Es wird bestimmt lustig, wenn die zwei anfangen zu sabbern, wenn sie uns sehen, aber wir lassen sie nicht an uns heran lassen. Die werden schön auf die Nase fallen."

„Hmm, irgendwo hast du ja Recht, okay, aber was soll ich bitte anziehen?"

Bis spät in die Nacht probierten sie ihre ganzen Klamotten in den verschiedensten Kombinationen aus, bis sie genau das Richtige gefunden hatte. Lily hatte beschlossen ein rotes tief ausgeschnittenes Top anzuziehen, mit einer süßen smaragdgrünen Strickjacke drüber, was perfekt zu ihren Haaren und ihren Augen passte. Dazu zog sie eine eng anliegende schwarze Hose an, die ihre Figur super betonte. Bianca hingegen trug einen roten Rock mit schwarzen Stiefeln und ein hellblaues glänzendes Top, welches ihre Augen zum leuchten brachte. Zufrieden mit der Auswahl ihrer Kleider und vorfreudig auf die Gesichter der Jungen legten sie sich schlafen.

Nun war es endlich so weit. Hogsmeade-Wochenende.

Es war 12 Uhr und Lily hatte es bisher geschafft James den ganzen Morgen aus dem Weg zugehen. Nur nun wurde es Zeit, dass sie sich fertig machte, also machte sie sich auf den Weg hoch in den Schlafsaal. Dort traf sie Bianca und Luna, die schon voll dabei waren. Lily ging noch duschen und zog sich dann die Klamotten, die sie sich am Vortag rausgelegt hatte. Sie ging zum Spiegel und legte etwas Make-up auf und umrahmte ihre Augen mit einem schwarzen Kajal. Als sie alle drei so weit fertig waren schauten sie sich alle noch mal prüfend im Spiegel an, nickten und machten sich um 13:45 Uhr auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle, wo James, Sirius und Remus bereits warteten. Als die drei Mädchen an der großen Marmortreppe erschienen klappte allen drei Jungs gleichzeitig die Kinnlade runter. Lily und Bianca konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und gingen auf die Jungs zu.

„Mach den Mund zu, Potter!", sagte Lily lächelnd und drückte ihm mit dem Finger den Unterkiefer wieder hoch.

Remus fasste sich als erstes wieder.

„Wollen wir gehen?", fragte er und bot Luna seinen Arm an, den sie lächelnd annahm.

Genau das taten James und Sirius auch. Lily und Bianca sahen zwar etwas irritiert aus, nahmen aber dankend an.

In Hogsmeade angekommen trennten die sechs sich, da die Marauder zu Zonko's wollten und die Mädchen hatten ein neu eröffnetes Kleidungsgeschäft entdeckt, welches sie gleich erkundschaften mussten. Nach einer Stunde trafen sie sich vor dem Honigtopf, um zusammen ihre Süßigkeitenvorräte aufzufrischen. Was Lily und Bianca sehr überraschte, war, dass James und Sirius darauf bestanden für sie zu bezahlen. Danach machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg in die drei Besen. Der Pub war Recht voll, nur sie fanden einen Tisch, wo sie zu sechst dran sitzen konnten. Madame Rosmertha kam zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Ah hallo Jungs, ihr habt ja hübsche Begleiterinnen. Was möchtet ihr denn?"

„6 Butterbier, bitte!", orderte James.

„Kommt sofort."

„Wir laden euch natürlich ein, ist doch klar.", sagte Sirius.

„Äh Bianca, sind das wirklich die Jungs, die uns um ein Date gebeten haben, oder die guten Zwillinge?", fragte Lily ziemlich verwundert

„Ich weiß nicht, Lily. Was würdest du sagen, Luna?"

„Ich bin begeistert von ihnen, wer auch immer sie sind."

Und gab Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange, der darauf rot anlief.

Sie fingen sich an sich gut zu unterhalten und für die Jungs gab es ein Butterbier nach dem anderen, nur die Mädchen waren nach dem dritten auf Kürbissaft umgestiegen. Nur der Alkohol blieb auch nicht ohne Folgen, jedenfalls für Remus. James und Sirius hatten schon viele Erfahrungen mit Butterbier und konnte das ab, nur Remus wurde immer betrunkener bis er kein vernünftiges Wort mehr heraus brachte. Gegen 21 Uhr zahlten sie und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Luna war ziemlich sauer darüber, dass sich Remus so aufführte. Das war nicht der nette, schüchterne Junge den sie kannte. Am Schlossportal trennten sie sich. James wollte noch mit Lily an den See und Sirius nahm Bianca noch mit auf den Astronomieturm. Luna hingegen kämpfte damit Remus auf den Beinen zuhalten und verfrachtete ihn in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Im Gemeinschaftsraum lallte Remus etwas von Abschiedskuss, bekam aber nur eine saftige Ohrfeige. Luna lief hoch in den Schlafsaal und fing an zu weinen, während Remus ziemlich verdattert im Gemeinschaftsraum stand.


	4. 4 Die Ungewissheit die jeden plagt

Kapitel - Die Ungewissheit die jeden plagt

„James, das war wirklich ein schöner Abend, bis auf das mit Remus.", sagte Lily.

„Ach vergiss Remus doch. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefallen hat."

„Aber warum bist du so zu mir? Du warst immer so machohaft, nur heute ein perfekter Gentleman. Machst du das nur, weil du das gesagt hast und morgen bin ich ein Strich an deinem Bettpfosten?"

„Ich mache es natürlich, weil ich es dir gesagt habe, aber du wirst kein Strich an meinem Bettpfosten sein, dafür mag ich dich viel zu sehr.", erwiderte James und er sog Lily an sich ran, um sie zärtlich zu küssen. Lily erwiderte den Kuss ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.

Sie setzten sich an den See und fingen sich an wie wild zu küssen, wobei sie sich immer näher kamen.

Oben auf dem Astronomieturm lief es etwas ruhiger zu. Sirius und Bianca setzten sich hin und guckten in den Himmel zum Mond. Sirius streckte sich ganz unauffällig und legte dabei seinen Arm um Biancas Taille, sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern und genoss seine Nähe.

„Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, Danke. Und ich hätte nichts da gegen ihn zu wiederholen.", sagte sie verträumt.

Sirius lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, als sie hoch guckte. Sie erwiderte ihn und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn ran. Sie überlegte sich was wohl passieren würde, wenn er weiter gehen würde, ob sie es zu lassen würde oder ob sie flüchtet. Aber es sah nicht so aus, als wollte er mehr, das war auch gut so. Sie küssten sich noch mehrmals bis Mr. Filch zu hören war. Beide schreckten auf und liefen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wo sie sich noch vor den Kamin setzten und weiter kuschelten.

Irgendwann kamen auch Lily und James zu ihnen und setzten sich.

„Wo wart ihr denn, ihr seht aus wie zwei Vogelscheuchen.", fragte Sirius.

„Wir haben uns unten am See vergnügt, und ihr?", strahlte James nur.

„Wir waren auf dem Turm, bis Filch kam.", erwiderte Sirius.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Remus und Luna?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Sie ist weinend nach oben gelaufen nachdem sie mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben hat, ich weiß aber nicht warum?", antwortete Remus der aus dem Schlafsaal kam.

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder bei dem was du alles getrunken hattest, du warst richtig blau.", meinte Bianca.

„Sie mag dich weil du nicht so bist wie Black und Potter, leider hast du sie vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Jetzt muss ein Wunder geschehen, dass sie eine andere Meinung von dir bekommt.", sagte Lily beiläufig.

„Was heißt hier Black und Potter? Eben noch hast du dich mit mir vergnügt und jetzt bin ich nur wieder Potter oder wie?", schmollte James.

„Ach Quatsch, man hat sich so daran gewöhnt.", witzelte Lily, „Aber nun bist du James und du Sirius."

Die Gesichter der beiden Angesprochenen erhellten sich wieder.

„Und was mache ich jetzt mit Luna?", fragte Remus.

Man merkte aber, dass er immer noch nicht ganz nüchtern war.

„Ich denke für heute lassen wir das, Moony. Werd erst mal wieder klar und dann können wir darüber reden.", kam es von James.

„Dafür bin ich auch", meinte Lily, „lasst uns alle erst mal darüber schlafen."

Alle stimmten ihr durch Kopfnicken zu. Lily und Bianca gaben ihren Jungs noch einen Kuss und Remus klopften sie aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Damit verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen jeweils in ihre Schlafsäle.

„Hey, Luna, alles klar bei dir?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.

Als die Mädchen ihren Schlafsaal betraten, hörten sie vom letzten Bett ein leises Schluchzen her. Luna.

„Bitte lasst mich in Ruhe, okay? Es ist nicht böse gemeint, nur ich möchte bitte alleine sein. Ich bin heute enttäuscht worden."

„Sicher, dass du nicht reden möchtest? Das hilft sonst immer."

„Nein, hab ich gesagt."

Lily wollte noch weiter auf Luna eingehen, nur Bianca berührte sie an der Schulter, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie es lassen soll. Lily blickte zu Bianca und nickte. Dann gingen sie auch schlafen. Diesen Abend gab es kein fröhliches Gequatsche, sondern man hörte nur ein leises Schluchzen bis spät in die Nacht.

Die nächste Woche lief es für Remus gar nicht gut. Luna ging ihm so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg und hörte sich nicht mal seine Entschuldigungen an. Alles was Remus zu hören bekam war:

„Ich wusste es doch, du bist nichts als ein Rumtreiber! Ich hatte dich anders eingeschätzt, aber das war wohl falsch."

Jedes Mal wenn das passierte wurde Remus traurig. Er war so glücklich gewesen, vorher hat er nie ein Mädchen gehabt, welches er so gemocht hat. Oder liebte er sie etwa schon. Diese Gedanken machte er sich am See. Das war sein Lieblingsort. Da hatte er seine Ruhe und es war schön das Wasser des Sees zu beobachten, in das dann am Abend die Sonne versank.

Das einzige was Remus irgendwo aufheiterte, waren die Marauder-Streiche. Sie ließen Toiletten in die Luft fliegen, quälten Snape und seine Bande und brachten Mr. Filch, der grimmige Hausmeister mit Stinkbomben und Feuerwerk im Schloss zur Weißglut.

Für Lily, James, Sirius und Bianca lief es ganz anders. Sie waren glücklich und verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander. Sie unternahmen heimliche Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade, gingen am See spazieren und machten das, was man nun mal halt so zu zweit macht.

Remus tat es weh, wenn er seine Freunde mit ihren Freundinnen sah, denn das brachte immer wieder den Schmerz in ihm nach oben. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass es so sein konnte, wie es am Anfang des Hogsmeade-Besuchs war. Warum hatte er sich nur so benommen?


	5. 5 Die lieben, großen, kleinen Sorgen

Kapitel – Die lieben, großen, kleinen Sorgen

James stand mit einer hübschen Ravenclaw an einer Klassenzimmertür und unterhielt sich mit ihr über den Unterricht, als Lily sie sah, und nur noch hörte:

„Danke James. Das habe ich jetzt gebraucht und ich würde es gerne wiederholen."

„Klar, kein Problem. Für dich doch immer."

Das Mädchen gab James einen Kuss auf die Wange um sich zu bedanken. Lily war außer sich vor Wut und Eifersucht.

„Wenn das so ist, besorge es ihr doch gleich noch mal, wie wäre es denn mit dem Klassenzimmer von McGonnagal, da könnt ihr euch es das nächste Mal gemütlich machen. Ich jedenfalls wünsche euch viel Spaß", schrie sie James an.

Lily war sofort davongerannt und Sirius folgte ihr sofort. Sie hatte sich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer verkrochen. Sirius öffnete die Tür und Lily blickte auf und nickte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er reinkommen könne. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging auf Lily zu, die in einer Ecke auf dem Boden saß, und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Sirius, sag mir warum seit ihr so?", fragte Lily halb traurig, halb ärgerlich.

„Hey Lils, das ist Männernatur, aber natürlich tut es mir für dich leid, da ich wirklich gedacht habe, dass James es mit dir ernst meint!", tröste Sirius sie.

Lily konnte nicht mehr anders und fing an zu weinen. Sirius konnte das nicht mit ansehen und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie war darüber sehr dankbar und klammerte sich an Sirius, als ob er der einzige wäre, der sie vor dem Fall in den Abgrund bewahren konnte. Sirius wusste nicht, was er nun für Lily fühlte, diese Umarmung hatte irgendetwas in ihm ausgelöst. Er spürte auf einmal das Verlangen mehr von Lily zu haben. Auch Lily wollte Liebe spüren und beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und ohne lange darüber nachzudenken berührten sich ihre Lippen und es wurde ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Als sie voneinander abließen waren beide ziemlich außer Atem, aber beide fühlten sich irgendwie glücklicher. Sie umarmten sich noch einmal.

„Geht's dir wieder besser?", fragte Sirius.

„Viel Besser!", entgegnete Lily.

„Wollen wir hoch gehen?"

„Okay, aber bitte lass mich nicht los."

„Na gut, Kleine."

Mit diesen Worten erhoben sie sich und verließen den Raum, Sirius' Arm um Lilys Schulter gelegt. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum so betraten ernteten sie viele verwirrte und neugierige Blicke. Besonders James, der eigentlich aufgestanden war, um Lily nochmals um Verzeihung zu bitten, schaute ziemlich verdattert drein.

„Sirius, was ist hier los?"

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen.", kam es von Bianca, die aus einer Ecke kam, wo sie zuvor gesessen hatte.

„Was soll hier los sein, ich habe mich um Lily gekümmert, nachdem James ihr einen Arschtritt verpasst hat."

„Deshalb machst du das jetzt mit mir?", kam es nun geschockt von Bianca.

„Tja, ich glaube ich hätte mich von Anfang an für Lily entscheiden sollen, ich weiß nicht, aber so fühl ich mich irgendwie wohler.", sagte Sirius ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie sehr er gerade Bianca verletzt hatte. Dieser stiegen nur die Tränen in die Augen und sie rannte in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Komm Lily, wir können uns jetzt dahinten hinsetzten."

James konnte es nicht fassen, was er da gerade sah. Sein bester Freund und seine Freundin, wegen so einer Nichtigkeit. Er wusste nicht was er fühlt. Wut? Hass? Trauer? Und um sich dem klar zu werden verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Bibi, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Luna als überraschend Bianca in den Schlafsaal gestürmt kam. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, doch ihre Augen funkelten zornig.

„Sirius, ach ich meine BLACK, ist so ein Arsch, ich hätte es wissen müssen. Warum hab ich mich nur auf ihn eingelassen? Das wird er bereuen. Und Lily wird wünschen nie geboren zu sein!"

„Lily?", fragte Luna ziemlich verständnislos.

„Ja!", fauchte Bianca. „Die hat jetzt was mit Black!"

„Was? Kaum ist man einen Abend hier oben und schon passieren solche Sachen! Wie kam es bitte dazu?", wollte Luna endlich wissen.

Bianca schilderte ihr alles von James Aktion und, dass Sirius Lily hinterher lief und endete damit, dass sie hoch in den Schlafsaal lief.

„Das glaube ich echt nicht. Unsere Lily? Nein, ich will das gar nicht glauben, aber das zeigt mal wieder, dass sie doch alle gleich sind, genau wie Lupin."

Die beiden regten sich noch eine ganze Weile auf, bis Lily den Schlafsaal betrat.

„Evans, dass du dich noch hier reintraust. Respekt! Ich würde mich schämen, wenn ich so etwas bringen würde!", kam es in einem angriffslustigen Ton von Bianca.

„Ich hab mir nichts vorzuwerfen. Gute Nacht.", sagte Lily ganz locker und legte sich in ihr Bett.

„Das ist echt nicht zu glauben!", war das einzige, was Luna hervorbringen konnte.

Dann gingen auch sie schlafen.

Etwas später im Jungenschlafsaal.

„Sirius, sonst geht es dir noch gut?", fragte James voller Wut.

„Wieso? Ich kann doch tun und lassen, was ich will!"

„Ja schon, aber nicht meine Freundin abknutschen!"

„Deine Freundin? Ich glaube wohl das ist sie nicht mehr, nach deiner Aktion mit der heißen Ravenclaw."

„Was heißt hier Aktion? Sie hat sich bei mir bedankt und zwar mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Was hat das denn zu bedeuten?"

„Ah ja bedanken? Wofür das denn? Dafür, dass du es ihr mal so ordentlich besorgt hast, nä?"

„Padfoot, was redest du denn da für einen Müll? Ich habe ihr in Verwandlungen geholfen. Glaubst du mir etwa nicht oder was?"

„James, Lily sieht das sieht das alles ein bisschen anders und so wie sie reagiert hat kann es nicht nur ein Kuss auf die Wange gewesen sein."

„Aber das war es. Lily interpretiert das völlig falsch. Verdammt, Padfoot, ich liebe diese Frau und nun kommst du als mein bester Freund so daher, na Dankeschön!"

„Tja James, du hast Lily enttäuscht und ich werde sie ganz bestimmt nicht hängen lassen, so wie du!"

Je mehr sie diskutierten, desto schlimmer wurde es. Es hörte erst auf als Remus den Schlafsaal betrat und die beiden abwürgte.

„Nun reicht es aber. Geht mal lieber schlafen, bevor ihr euch umbringt!"

Zum Glück hörten sie auf ihn und stiegen in ihre Betten, aber vorher warfen sie sich noch ziemlich tötende Blicke zu.

In den nächsten drei Wochen lief es kein Stück besser. James und Sirius fingen ständig an sich zu streiten, Luna und Bianca waren absolut sauer auf Lily, sodass sie kein Wort mit ihr wechselten. Remus hielt sich so gut wie möglich aus allem raus und die einzigen, die glücklich miteinander waren, waren Lily und Sirius. Sie waren wie zwei frisch verliebte und flirteten ständig miteinander. Selbst im Unterricht setzten sie sich auseinander. Ganz Hogwarts war verwirrt, man traf die Marauder nie mehr zusammen an, außer in den Stunden, wo es sein musste und auch da wurden ständig wütende Blicke ausgetauscht. Selbst Streiche gab es keine mehr. Nur was des einen Freud' ist des anderen Leid. Die Slytherins waren glücklich, dass ihnen nichts mehr drohte, aber alle anderen langweilten sich schon ein bisschen. Es wurde viel gemunkelt: Werden die Marauder auseinander brechen? Oder versöhnen sie sich wieder? Werden sie sich die Köpfe einschlagen? Oder werden sie sich irgendwann wieder zusammen amüsieren? Bis jetzt sah es sehr schlecht für die vier Jungs aus.


	6. 6 Die Macht des Schwurs

Melli & Elenya: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Wir (Vamp87 & Hexe) hätten alles irgendwie erklären könne und wir hätten es auch alles irgendwie genauer und detaillierter schreiben können. Nur wir haben uns gedacht, bevor wir die ganze Zeit auf der Stelle treten schreiten wir lieber etwas schneller voran.

Bianca: Vielen Dank für dein Lob, schön, dass es dir gefällt und hier geht es auch schon weiter.

Knuddel all, Vamp87 und Hexe

6. Kapitel - Die Macht des Schwurs

Nach diesen drei Wochen Zoff und Stress am laufenden Band war wieder Vollmond. Die Jungs haben aber versprochen, trotz ihres Streites Remus zu begleiten. Und so machten sie es auch. Remus ließ sich wieder in die Heulende Hütte bringen und die anderen folgten ihm. Diesmal, aber erforschten sie den Wald etwas weiter. Sie gingen immer tiefer und tiefer hinein und sahen die unmöglichsten Gestalten. Sie trafen auf mehrere Zentauren, mit denen sie sich unterhielten. Wie? Über Gedankensprache. Diese Fähigkeit haben die Marauder in ihrem 4. Schuljahr entdeckt und so unterhielten sie sich ab und zu mit den Zentauren über die Sterne und was sie sagten.

„Die Sterne stehen zurzeit schlecht, aber bald gibt es Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten, aber ihr müsst diese Chance auch ergreifen, Mr. Potter.", erklärte Fuchur der älteste und weiseste von ihnen.

„Vielen Dank, Fuchur für euren weisen Rat.", sagte James und senkte das stolze Geweih, um sich zu bedanken.

„Wir müssen euch dennoch jetzt verlassen. Die Sonne geht bald auf und wir müssen weg von hier.", erklärte Sirius.

„Leben sie wohl, junge Kämpfer!", kam es von einem anderen Zentaur.

Mit diesen Worten drehten sich die Zentauren um und galoppierten davon. Auch die Jungs machten sich auf den Rückweg. Remus in die Heulende Hütte und die anderen ins Bett, genau, wie an jedem Vollmond.

Als Remus sich zurückverwandelte sackte er auf dem Boden der Heulenden Hütte zusammen, doch er kämpfte sich hoch und kam völlig erschöpft aus dem Geheimgang gekrochen, doch er wollte noch nicht ins Schloss zurück, um mal wieder den ganzen Tag auf der Krankenstation zu liegen, also ließ er sich auf die Wiese fallen und beobachtete den See. Er lag so ruhig vor ihm, so unberührt und klar. Er schweifte mit seinen Gedanken ab und saß da ohne sich zu rühren. Er hatte auch nicht bemerkt, dass er von jemandem beobachtet wurde und nicht nur von irgendwem, sondern von Luna. Die war etwas vor ihm aus dem Schloss gekommen und ist auf dem Baum direkt am Wasser gestiegen, um etwas alleine zu sein, denn der Stress zwischen Lily und Bianca, machte sie fertig. Dann hatte sie Remus bemerkt, wie er auf einmal auf der Wiese saß und ziemlich kränklich aussah. Nun bemerkte sie, dass er sich erhob, sie folgte ihm mit ihrem Blick, doch dann ganz plötzlich sackte er zusammen und lag regungslos im Gras.

„Oh nein, Remus, was ist passiert?", fragte Luna, obwohl niemand da war, um ihr diese Frage zu beantworten. Nach kurzem Überlegen kletterte sie vom Baum und rannte auf ihn zu. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Remus.

„Mobilus Corpus!"

Und schon schwebte Remus vor ihr und sie brachte ihn so schnell es geht in die Krankenstation. Sofort kam Madame Pomfrey auf sie zugelaufen.

„Ms. Rose, was ist mit Mr. Lupin?"

„Ich weiß nicht...am See... er wollte zum Schloss... einfach umgefallen... alles meine Schuld!", versuchte Luna zu erklären, was jedoch schwer war, denn ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und das war das letzte was sie sagte bevor sie hemmungslos anfing zu weinen.

„Es ist bestimmt nicht ihre Schuld, Ms. Rose, bitte gedulden sie sich einen Moment und dann können sie zu ihm. Es sieht mir sehr nach einem Schwächeanfall aus, außerdem können wir froh sein, dass sie ihn gefunden haben."

Während Madame Pomfrey Remus untersuchte und ihm einen Trank gab, hatte sie Zeit, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Als sie damit fertig war, saß Luna sofort wieder an seiner Seite und nahm seine Hand und wich den ganzen Tag nicht von seiner Seite. Gegen Mittag kamen wieder die Selbstvorwürfe zum Vorschein und sie fing an mit sich selbst zu sprechen, während sie träumerisch aus dem Fenster sah.

„Was habe ich nur getan, dass er so fertig ist, dass er so zusammengebrochen ist? Ich hätte ihm schon früher sagen sollen, dass... dass ich ihn liebe!"

Mit diesen Worten schlug Remus die Augen auf.

„Ich dich doch auch!"

Luna fuhr herum und sah in Remus' blaue Augen.

Schweigen.

Dann setzte Remus erneut an.

„Aber... aber warum bist du mir in den letzten vier Wochen so aus dem Weg gegangen? Warum?"

„Weißt du... ich hatte Angst. Angst, dass du genauso bist, wie Black und Potter. Ein machohafter Weiberheld, der nichts als Unsinn im Kopf hat, wie zum Beispiel sich in einer total unpassenden Situation zu besaufen."

Während sie das sagte stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„So bin ich aber nicht und ich hoffe, dass du nicht mehr so über mich denkst. Ich hab keinem anderen Mädchen nachgejagt, so wie James und Sirius es tun würden und das mit dem betrinken, habe ich echt nicht gewollt. Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet was ich trinke, denn ich hatte nur Augen für dich."

Remus setzte sich auf und nahm sie in den Arm, um sie zu trösten. Für beide war es ein unglaubliches Gefühl den anderen zu spüren.

Er sah ihr direkt in ihre blauen Augen, in denen das Glück zu lesen war. Sie kamen sich langsam und unsicher immer näher bis sich ihre Lippen trafen.

In dem Moment schrie jemand: „Moony!"

Es war James. Er lag auf dem Boden, denn er war so abrupt stehen geblieben, sodass die anderen in ihn hineingelaufen waren. James stand wieder auf und setzte sich auf Remus' Bett.

„Und Moony, seid ihr endlich wieder zusammen?", fragte James.

Etwas unsicher kam es von Remus: „ Ich glaub schon."

„Wie? Du glaubst?"

Luna ergriff die Initiative und sagte: „ Ja sind wir!"

„Ha, na endlich!", rief Sirius.

Alle lachten.

„Wie kommt es, dass ihr euch wieder vertragt?", kam es von Remus.

„Wir habe uns nicht vertragen, sondern Waffenstillstand, da wir uns Sorgen um dich gemacht haben."

„Aha."

Nun fingen sie gerade an sich wild durcheinander zu unterhalten, als schon eine aufgebrachte Madame Pomfrey in der Tür stand.

„Raus hier! Alle raus hier! Der Patient braucht ruhe. Viel Ruhe. Absolute Ruhe!"

Alle Besucher begannen sich zu erheben und fingen an sich von Remus zu verabschieden, auch Luna. Nur die hielt Remus an der Hand fest, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie bleiben solle. Es folgte ein böser Blick von Madame Pomfrey, doch sie sagte nichts, was Remus ein bisschen wunderte.

Als alle gegangen waren und sie endlich wieder alleine waren begann Remus:

„Ich freue mich, dass wir uns wieder vertragen haben und, dass du wieder mein bist, mein kleiner Mondschein."

Luna lächelte ihm entgegen und gab ihm einen Kuss. Das reichte Remus als Antwort.


	7. 7 Lilys Geburtstag

Kapitel – Lilys Geburtstag

James und Sirius schlichen sich unerlaubter Weise nach Hogsmeade und als sie angekommen waren, trennten sie sich, da sie jeder ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Lily kaufen wollten. Da sie nur einen Tarnumhang hatten, mussten sie zusammen gehen, was beiden, aber nicht wirklich passte, nur James wollte Sirius nicht hängen lassen, denn das ging gegen die oberste Marauderregel.

Sirius lief direkt auf einen Dessousladen zu, was von James mit einem tödlichen Blick kommentiert wurde, er wiederum ging in ein Schmuckgeschäft, um Lily eine feine silberne Kette mit einem schneeweißen Lilienanhänger zu kaufen.

Nach zwei Stunden trafen sich die beiden wieder, um nach Hogwarts zurück zukehren.

Am Morgen von Lilys Geburtstag, der 5. Juni, im Mädchenschlafsaal. Lily schlug die Augen auf und blickte sofort an das Fußende ihres Bettes, um nach ihren Geschenken zu sehen, nur der Haufen, war wesentlich kleiner als sonst. Zuerst griff sie zu dem ihrer Eltern. Es war ein Muggelbuch: „Die unendliche Geschichte" von Michael Ende. Nun waren da noch zwei kleine Pakete. Sie griff nach dem ersten. Es waren Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen von Luna und das andere waren ein paar Zuckerfedern von Bianca. Sie war enttäuscht, aber sie wollte sich das nicht anmerken lassen. Nun wurden auch Luna und Bianca wach und murmelten etwas, was wie „Happy Birthday" klang. Sie zogen sich an und gingen nach unten. Ein paar vereinzelte Leute gratulierten ihr. Die Jungs waren wohl noch nicht wach, denn von ihnen war nichts zu sehen.

Dann schwang das Portrait der fetten Dame beiseite und Sirius kam hinein. Er kam auf Lily zu und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Guten Morgen, Süße und alles alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Hier dein Geschenk, aber öffne es alleine."

„Dankeschön mein Schatz."

Zusammen gingen sie in eine Nische des Gemeinschaftsraums und dort begann Lily an das Papier des Päckchens zu entfernen.

„Oh mein Gott, Sirius."

„Ich wette du siehst darin bestimmt super sexy aus."

„Und wann wollen wir das ausprobieren?"

„Heute Abend. Lass uns nachher gegen 19:30 Uhr am leer stehenden Gewächshaus treffen. Ich habe da noch eine Überraschung für dich."

Und um das zu besiegeln beugte sich Lily nach vorne und küsste Sirius leidenschaftlich.

In dem Moment räusperte sich jemand neben ihnen. Es war James.

„Lily, kann ich dich vielleicht einen kurzen Moment alleine sprechen?"

„Na gut, okay. Ich komm gleich wieder."

Mit den Worten verabschiedete sie sich von Sirius und gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund, was James sehr wehtat.

„Was gibt es denn, Potter?"

„Wollen wir vielleicht runter zum See gehen?"

„Hm, okay. Lass uns gehen."

Unten am See angekommen atmete James noch mal tief durch bevor er begann zu reden.

„Es… es tut mir leid, ich habe ihr wirklich nur Nachhilfe in Verwandlung gegeben. Ich liebe dich und ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Aber du hast mir ja nicht zugehört sonst hätte ich dir das früher sagen können, außerdem hast dich ja auf Sirius eingelassen."

„Und warum sollte ich dir das glauben, James Potter?"

„Weil ich bis jetzt immer ehrlich zu dir war. Ich würde und könnte dich gar nicht anlügen. Eine Bitte hätte ich da noch an dich. Kannst du bitte die Augen zu machen?"

„Wieso?", aber sie wartete nicht auf die Antwort, sondern schloss einfach die Augen.

James holte die Silberkette, die er für Lily hatte, aus seiner Tasche und legte sie ihr an.

„Nun kannst du die Augen wieder aufmachen."

Als sie die Augen öffnete blickte sie in James braune Augen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl ihn jetzt küssen zu müssen, aber tat das doch nicht, denn sie war einfach zu stolz und zu stur, um ihm einfach zu vergeben und sich ihm sofort wieder hinzugeben.

Als sie den Blick von James löste, blickte sie auf das, was James ihr da um den Hals gelegt hatte. Es war eine Kette und sie war wunderschön. Eine schneeweiße Lilie an einer feinen Silberkette.

„Oh James, die ist wunderschön."

„Genau, wie du. Happy Birthday!"

„Dankeschön!"

„Ich will keinen Streit mehr mit dir."

„Ich will auch keinen Streit mehr."

„Ist denn nun wieder alles in Ordnung?"

„Wir können Freunde sein, aber ich bleibe noch bei Sirius."

„Aber warum? Du weißt doch: Ich liebe dich, Sirius hingegen nicht."

„Das stimmt nicht, er liebt mich auf seine Weise, auch wenn sie anders ist, als deine Liebe."

„Na gut, wenn du so denkst, aber du weißt, ich werde dich immer lieben und ich werde auf dich warten."

„Ich weiß, nur lass uns wieder hoch ins Schloss, okay?"

„Okay, komm."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie gingen schweigend hoch zum Schloss.

Als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, stand Sirius am Fenster, denn er hatte die ganze Szenerie von da aus beobachtet.

James, der das gesehen hatte, ging hoch in den Schlafsaal, aber Sirius folgte ihm.

„Krone, ich…"

Weiter kam Sirius nicht, da James in unterbrach.

„Padfoot, hör zu. Du weißt ich liebe Lily, aber sie hat mir klar und deutlich gesagt, dass sie mit dir zusammen sein möchte. Ich respektiere das, aber bitte pass auf sie auf und behandle sie gut, ansonsten werde ich zu deinem schlimmsten Feind."

„Ja natürlich passe ich auf sie auf, denn auch ich will, dass es ihr gut geht, aber soll das jetzt heißen, dass wieder Frieden ist."

„Das würde ich sagen."

Sirius legte sein freches Grinsen auf und ging auf James zu. Die beiden umarmten sich freundschaftlich, als in dem Moment Remus den Raum betrat.

„NA ENDLICH!!! Das war ja nicht auszuhalten mit euch zweien."

„Welche Art von Liebe empfindest du eigentlich für Lily?", fragte James Sirius, der ihn verwundert ansah.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Weil Lily das gesagt hat. Sie meinte, du liebst sie anders, als ich."

„Habe ich hier jetzt etwas verpasst?", schaltete sich Remus ein, „Wer ist denn jetzt mit Lily zusammen?"

„Sirius ist mit Lily zusammen. Padfoot, bekomme ich jetzt meine Antwort von dir?"

„Ich lieb sie mehr als ein Bruder für sie empfinden würde, aber eindeutig weniger als du sie liebst."

„Und wen liebt sie, wenn ich fragen darf?", kam es von Remus.

„Ich glaube, dass sie James liebt, nur ich denke sie ist zu stur, um nachzugeben."

„Was empfindet sie dann für dich?"

„Hm… ich glaube das selbe wie ich für sie."

„Ach ist ja auch jetzt egal, Hauptsache die Marauder sind wieder vereint.", verkündete Remus.


	8. 8 Beginn einer verrückten Beziehung

8. Kapitel – Beginn einer verrückten Beziehung

Um 19 Uhr fing Lily an sich fertig zu machen und 15 Minuten später machte sie sich auf den Weg, um Sirius am Gewächshaus zu treffen. Er wartete bereits auf sie als sie ankam. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und lächelte ihn an. A/N: Hm äh nein das sollst du nich schreiben daaaa chrrrrr hihi chrrrrrrrrrr

„Du hast gesagt, du hast eine Überraschung für mich.", sagte Lily.

„Guten Abend schöne Frau, sie haben reserviert? Ja! Einen Tisch für zwei. Bitte hier entlang."

Lily musste wohl ziemlich verdutzt geguckt haben, denn man sah in Sirius Gesicht, dass er sich amüsierte. Er führte sie ins Gewächshaus, in dem ein kleiner elegant gedeckter Tisch mit Kerzen stand. An der hinteren Ecke waren rote Samttücher vorgehängt, die keinen Blick durchließen. Als Sirius sie zu ihrem Platz geleitet und sie sich setzte, sagte Sirius:

„Ihre Begleitung dürfte jeden Moment da sein. Möchten sie schon etwas trinken?"

„Oh ja danke." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Sirius um und verschwand. In diesem Moment trat James hinter dem Vorhang hervor.

„Was soll das?"

„Frag Sirius!", James deutete auf Sirius.

„Siiriiuuus!"

Er kam hinter dem Vorhang hervor.

„Sie haben gebrüllt?"

„Ja, was soll das hier? Ich dachte es sollte unser Abend werden?"

„Planänderung."

„Wie Planänderung?"

„Ich will, dass ihr einen schönen Abend habt."

„Ich dachte ich würde ihn mit dir verbringen."

„Ich muss einiges wieder gut machen und da ihr euch liebt und ich dein „großer Bruder" bin musst du auf mich hören."

„Aber….", weiter kam sie nicht.

„Dieses eine Mal tu' es bitte für mich, okay? Wir beide können es ja nachholen, versprochen! Du weißt ja wie sehr ich dich liebe und, dass ich dich beschützen werde auch vor James und mir."

Lily sah ziemlich enttäuscht aus.

„Und wozu war jetzt dein Geschenk?"

„Für James und ich schaue es mir nächstes Mal an! Einverstanden?"

„Ich will es James aber nicht zeigen! Ich habe mich auf DICH gefreut!"

„Du liebst ihn also sei ein braves Mädchen und lass deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und genieß es einfach."

„Hast du mich eben nicht verstanden? Soll ich es etwa wiederholen?"

„Doch meine kleine Prinzessin, aber du kannst es nicht mehr ändern, ich werde heute euer Butler sein."

„Okay Sirius, aber James bilde dir da bloß nichts drauf ein."

„Nein, mach ich nicht. Ich werde dich nur so behandeln wie du es willst und außerdem liebe ich dich und passe auf dich auf.", antwortete James.

„Also was möchten sie jetzt trinken?"

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen, aber Sirius-Schatz, wann kann ich dich alleine sehen?"

„Sagen wir am Dienstag gegen 19 Uhr und dann auch wieder hier, okay? Was möchtet ihr nun trinken?"

„BRING MIR FEURWHISKEY! Ich glaub ich überstehe das sonst nicht."

„Okay, James auch oder nicht?"

„DOCH!"

Die Zeit verging während sie tranken, aßen und lachten, bis Sirius plötzlich meinte, dass es für ihn nun Zeit währe zu gehen. Lily stand auf, ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn: „Bleib bei mir, bitte!"

„Nein, da ich will, dass es dir gut geht und dafür brauchst du nun mal James. Vergiss aber nicht: Ich liebe dich, mein kleines Juwel.", er gab ihr einen langen und zärtlichen Kuss bevor sie antworten konnte. James sah der ganzen Szene skeptisch zu. Sirius ging während Lily ihm nach sah, dabei liefen ihr stumme Tränen das Gesicht runter. James kam von hinten auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

Lily fing jetzt richtig an zu weinen. James wusste nicht wieso aber bevor er fragen konnte sagte sie es bereits.

„Warum nur? Er ist der einzige den ich noch habe."

„Du hast auch noch mich, das weiß er, deswegen ist auch gegangen. Er weiß was er tut, auch wenn es dir erst mal nur wehtun wird, du wirst ihm noch dafür dankbar sein." Mit diesen Worten gab er ihr einen sehr langen Kuss, nahm sie auf dem Arm und trug sie rüber zu den Vorhängen. Lily sah jetzt erst was sich da hinter verbarg.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?"

„Sirius dachte du würdest dich freuen.", und legte sie auf das Bett, das mit Rosenblättern übersäht war. Neben dem Bett stand eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser, was sie recht wenig interessierte. Lily zog James hinter sich her auf das Bett und sie fingen an sich vorsichtig zu küssen, erst einfach nur so, doch dann bat James' Zunge um Einlass. Lily ließ ihn gewähren. Lily war am Anfang etwas unsicher, doch nach einiger Zeit wurde es fordernder. James wusste nicht wie weit er gehen konnte, doch es war Lily, die die Initiative ergriff und begann James Robe zu öffnen. Etwas überrascht, aber doch erfreut begann auch er Lily zu entkleiden. Ihre Haut war weich und zart, er liebt es sie zu streicheln. Sie hatte so einen wunderbaren Körper, er legte sie sanft zurück und fing an sie von oben nach unten zu liebkosen. Sie zog ihn wieder zu sich hoch und küsste ihn. Sie spürte seine Erregung. Es kostete sie etwas Überwindung, doch dann wanderte ihre Hand nach unten. Sie berührte ihn und fing an ihn zu streicheln. James konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und fing an zu stöhnen, was Lily etwas erschreckt und sie ihre Hand wieder weg zog. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und führte sie zurück. Sie begann wieder zu reiben, doch dann hörte sie auf und nahm James bei der Hand und zog ihn über sich. Sie lächelte, dann drang er sehr vorsichtig in sie ein und bewegte sich sehr vorsichtig. Für James war es ein großartiges Gefühl sie um sich zu spüren. Sie war so warm und feucht. Nach kurzer Zeit bewegte er sich schneller und kräftiger. Nun begann Lily zu stöhnen, was James sehr freute und er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, was Lily aber nicht sah. Nun ließ James alle Gedanken fallen und gab sich ihr voll und ganz hin. Sie erreichten gemeinsam den Höhepunkt und James ergoss sich in Lily. Beide atmeten schnell, doch beide waren glücklich. James schloss Lily in seine Arme und sie schliefen gemeinsam ein.


	9. 9 Der nächste Morgen

9. Kapitel – Der nächste Morgen

Am nächsten morgen kam Sirius rein und weckte Lily. Er gab ihr einen Kuss und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie war glücklich ihn zu sehen.

„Hattest du Spaß, Süße?"

„Ja schon, es war gut, doch ich hätte es lieber mit dir gehabt."

„Was soll das denn nun wieder heißen? Die anderen Mädchen schwärmen immer davon."

„So war das nicht gemeint und das weißt du, nur… okay, du weißt, dass ich ihn liebe, aber Angst habe von ihm wieder enttäuscht zu werden und mich ihm ganz hinzugeben und diese Angst habe ich bei dir nicht. Frag mich nicht wieso, ich weiß es auch nicht, es ist so. AN: ha, das reimt sich und was sich reimt ist gut. Sagt Pumuckl Sollten wir ihn nicht wecken?"

„Lass mich nur machen, ich wecke ihn auf meine Weise."

Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab und begann James mit Flüchen zu beschießen.

„Das ist die Rache dafür, dass er das immer bei mir macht."

„Sirius, du Penner. Ich bin ja wach. Guten Morgen, Süße."

„Ich bin deine Süße?", fragte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Nicht du, sondern das Juwel, das du in deinen Armen hältst. Außerdem ist das meine Freundin. Daher nimm deine Hände weg."

Lily hielt demonstrativ an Sirius fest und kuschelte sich noch mehr an ihn ran.

„James Potter, habe ich dir gestern nicht gesagt, du sollst dir darauf nichts einbilden?"

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber, ich denke meine Worte waren verständlich."

Sirius küsste Lily an die Schläfe und meinte zu James:

„Sie ist immer noch meine Freundin, außerdem braucht unser Juwel Zeit. Gestern war ja der Anfang und mir scheint es ist gut gelaufen, oder nicht?"

„Aber Padfoot, ich habe üüüüberhaupt keine Lust auf eine Dreiecksbeziehung Lily soll sich entscheiden."

„Reg dich ab Prongs! Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass sie Zeit braucht."

Was keiner derweil bemerkt hatte, war, dass Lily sich in die hinterste Ecke des Bettes verzogen hat und leise weinte.

Sie zog sich an und rannte raus.

Sirius und James riefen gleichzeitig:

„Lily warte!"

Aber sie rannte weiter Richtung Wald.

Sirius rannt ihr in seiner Animagusgestalt hinterher. Er machte sich jetzt richtig Sorgen, denn er weiß was im Wald lauert.

James der sich angezogen hatte ist auch hinterher gerannt. Am Waldrand verwandelte er sich in einen Hirsch.

Lily rannte. Ihr schlugen Zweige ins Gesicht, aber ihr war es egal. Sie weinte. Es tat ihr so weh, was eben passiert war. Sie kam an eine Lichtung an, in deren Mitte ein Baumstumpf war. Dort ließ sie sich nieder und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als ein großer schwarzer Hund auf die Lichtung trat und langsam auf sie zukam. Der Hund näherte sich vorsichtig und stupste Lily mit der Schnauze an.

„Wer bist du denn?"

Lily begann den Hund zu streicheln und er fing an ihre Hand zu lecken.

„Du bist aber lieb."

Nachdem Lily etwas Vertrauen zu dem Hund gefunden hatte begann sie ihm ihr Herz auszuschütten.

Es gesellte sich ein Hirsch dazu. Der Hund knurrte kurz und beließ es jedoch dabei.

„Er hat ja Recht, aber ich brauche zurzeit beide. Auch wenn es momentan eine Dreiecksbeziehung ist. Ich liebe beide sehr und das wissen sie, aber wieso versteht er mich nicht?"

Abends im Jungenschlafsaal. Sirius und James unterhalten sich über das, was vorhin im Wald passiert ist.

„Prongs, nun hör mir doch mal zu. Also du hast Lily gehört, sie liebt uns, aber ich weiß, dass sie mehr für dich fühlt. Ich denke mal, dass ich für sie nur als Schutz gedient habe und ich war bzw. bin es auch gerne."

„Ja natürlich, ich verstehe es schon, nur ich kann und will meine Freundin nicht mit jemandem teilen."

„Sicher, aber wenn du willst, dass es deiner Freundin gut geht, dann lass es zu. Aber bitte erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich meine Finger von ihr lasse, denn ich habe auch so meine Bedürfnisse."

„Ja das weiß ich auch, aber warum nimmst du nicht Bianca?"

„Aus einem ganz einfachen Grund und zwar, dass Lily zu mir kam und Hilfe brauchte. Bianca nicht. Und ich werde sie nicht hängen lassen. Wenn jemand meine Hilfe braucht, dann bekommt er sie auch."

„Ja okay, du hast damit ja vollkommen Recht, nur es ist irgendwo schon komisch, wenn an deiner Freundin regelmäßig jemand anderes dran ist."

„Ich verstehe dich ja vollkommen. Nur Prongs, bitte lass es zu."

„Nun gut Padfoot, aber bitte lass mir noch einen kurzen Moment alleine, damit ich mal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken kann."

Sirius ging runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo Lily mit Luna und Bianca saß und redeten, es sah so aus als hätten sie sich wieder vertragen. Sirius ging auf sie zu.

„Bianca kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

„Wenn es sein muss!"

Sie gingen zusammen in eine Ecke und redeten.

„Was er wohl von ihr will?", Luna sah Lily fragend an.

„Er will sich mit ihr wieder vertragen, und ich hoffe sie tun das auch."

Es sah sehr danach, aus denn als Lily rüber sah nahm Sirius Bianca gerade in dem Arm und gab ihr einen kurzen aber festen Kuss.

Lily stand auf ging rüber zum Fenster und sah verträumt raus, als jemand sie von hinten umarmt.

„Ich liebe dich, ich werde auf dich warten und auch mitmachen wenn ich dir damit helfen kann.", flüsterte James in ihr Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke, ich liebe dich auch und du musst nicht mehr lange warten."

Sirius kam jetzt auf sie zu und nahm Lily von vorne in den Arm und küsste sie. Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum sah die drei verwirrt an.

In dem Moment schwang das Portrait beiseite und Remus kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerauscht. Er blieb abrupt stehen und sah von einem zum anderen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er ging auf Luna zu und küsste sie, aber dann verkündete er laut:

„Alle Marauder mal zu hören. Wir haben was zu tun, kommt mal bitte mit in den Schlafsaal."

Die Mädchen sahen sich an und von allen kam gleichzeitig: „Oh oh!"

Fortsetzung folgt..

Vielen Dank für alle REviews die wir bisher bekommen haben. Na ja bis zum nächsten.. Lg Vamp und Hexe


	10. 10 Die Marauder sind wieder da

10. Kapitel – Die Marauder sind wieder da

Oben im Schlafsaal angekommen sahen alle Remus erwartungsvoll an.

„Bevor ich überhaupt irgendetwas sage müsst ihr mir was erklären. Was zum Teufel war das eben da unten? Wer ist jetzt wie mit Lily zusammen?"

„Wir wechseln uns ab."

„Hä? Wie jetzt?", fragte Remus und man sah ihm an, wie verdattert er war. James und Sirius grinsten bei dem Gesicht ihres Freundes, aber erklärten ihm weiter nichts.

„So nun aber raus mit der Sprache, Moony!", forderte Sirius.

„Also ich hab mir das so gedacht: Wir könnten die Tische und Stühle der Slytherins in der großen Halle verhexen."

„Wie langweilig.", murrte James.

„Prongs, du hast mir noch gar nicht zu Ende zugehört. Also ich war in der Bibliothek und habe da in der verbotenen Abteilung etwas gefunden. Ein Zauber, der die Stühle dazu bringt jedem, der sich versucht auf sie zu setzten, beißt im in den Hintern."

James, Sirius und Peter fingen nun an zu grinsen.

„Nur damit nicht genug. Wenn die Slytherins nun aufspringen sollten, werden sie sich am Tisch festhalten, tja, aber sie werden nicht mehr davon loskommen. Sie werden daran kleben bleiben und ich habe mich gründlich erkundigt: Es gibt keinen Gegenzauber, weder für die Stühle noch für den Kleber, also dürfte selbst unser guter alter Dumbledore es nicht rückgängig machen können. Nach drei Stunden lässt die Wirkung nach, nur so lange dürfen unsere lieben Freunde da hängen bleiben."

Nachdem Remus geendet hatte war es einen Moment still.

„Moony, du bist genial!"

Und wie aufs Stichwort fingen alle vier lauthals an zu lachen. Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, sprangen sie auf und stürmten aus dem Schlafsaal in Richtung Bibliothek. Die Schüler, die im Gemeinschaftsraum waren fingen alle an zu grinsen, denn allen war klar: Die Marauder waren wieder da.

Am Abend in der großen Halle. Normalerweise nervte es die Marauder, dass sie immer aufstehen mussten, wenn Dumbledore die Halle betrat, aber heute kam es ihnen mehr als gelegen. Als nun endlich auch der letzte Slytherin sich erhoben hatte, zog Remus seinen Zauberstab und murmelte die Zaubersprüche, die zeigen würden, dass die Marauder wieder lebten.

Als Dumbledore die Schüler aufforderte sich wieder zu setzen hörte man nur noch panische Schreie. Alle drehten sich verwundert um und sahen was passiert war. Die Slytherins versuchten panisch ihre Hände vom Tisch loszukriegen und sie mussten dabei höllisch aufpassen, dass die wild gewordenen Stühle nicht nach ihnen schnappten.

Dumbledore konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und zwinkerte den Maraudern zu, die versuchten möglichst unschuldig auszusehen. Der große alte Mann bat um Ruhe und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er sprach einen Spruch, aber es passierte nichts. Die ganze Halle war erstaunt, auch Dumbledore sah etwas verdutzt auf seinen Zauberstab. Er probierte mehrere Gegenflüche aus, doch keiner nützte etwas. Nun war selbst Dumbledore ratlos und somit hatten sich die Marauder mal wieder selber übertroffen. Hilfe suchend sah er zu den Maraudern die schauten ihn sehr unschuldig an und lächelten dabei.

Am Montagnachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Lily, Luna und Bianca sitzen zusammen in ihren Lieblingssesseln. Auf einmal betrat Remus den Raum und ging auf die drei Mädchen zu.

„Hallo ihr drei.", begrüßte er sie und gab Luna einen Kuss. „Darf ich dich kurz mal sprechen, Schatz?"

„Ja sicher."

„Hast du heute Abend vielleicht Zeit für mich? Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich."

„Eine Überraschung? Ja natürlich habe ich Zeit."

„Okay, dann treffen wir uns nachher gegen 18 Uhr hier im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Mit diesen Worten gab er ihr noch einen Kuss und verschwand.

Um 18 Uhr holte Remus Luna ab und führte sie zu der Statue der buckligen Hexe und öffnete ihn mit seinem Zauberstab. Er half Luna in ihn hineinzuklettern und stieg selbst hinterher.

„Remus, wohin gehen wir?"

„Wirst du gleich sehen."

„Ach bitte sag es mir doch jetzt. Was ist das hier für ein Gang? Kennt den jemand?"

„Nein, ich sag es dir nicht und auch nein, diesen Gang kennen nur die Marauder und jetzt du."

„Und wo führt er hin?"

„Wie gesagt, das wirst du gleich sehen."

Sie gingen noch eine Weile, bis der Gang langsam anstieg. Er endete an einer kleinen Luke. Remus drückte sie hoch und kletterte hinauf, dann half er Luna hinaus. Sie waren im Keller vom Honigtopf.

„Wo sind wir denn hier gelandet?"

„Komm, wir gehen nach oben."

Sie gingen die Treppe nach oben und schlichen durch eine Tür in den Honigtopf.

„Wir sind im Honigtopf!", stellte Luna fest.

„Hier wollte ich aber nicht mit dir essen. Ich habe im „Veneziano" einen Tisch für uns reserviert."

„Bist du irre? Das ist doch sauteuer da."

„Nein verliebt und ich würde dir die Welt kaufen, wenn ich könnte."

„Ich bin dafür ja total falsch gekleidet."

„Du siehst immer wunderhübsch aus, egal was du trägst."

„Du bist so süß! Wollen wir gehen?"

„Okay. Darf ich bitten?"

Er bot ihr den Arm an und sie nahm lachend an.

Als die an dem kleinen Restaurant ankamen, öffnete er die Tür und führte sie hinein. Der Kellner begrüßte sie und führte sie zu einem Tisch in einer kleinen Nische, der durch zwei Kerzen erleuchtet war und mit Silberbesteck gedeckt war.

„Remus, das ist wunderschön."

„Alles nur für dich, weil du es mir wert bist."

Luna beugte sich vor und küsste ihn und er half ihr sich zu setzen. In diesem Moment kam der Kellner mit einer exquisiten Vorspeise.

„Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir."

Es gab eine kleine Portion Zucchini im Tomatenbett. Es folgte als Hauptgang Bollito misto und grüne Sauce. Zum Nachtisch gab es Tiramisu.

„Es war wirklich köstlich. Vielen Dank für diesen schönen Abend."

„Er ist noch nicht zu Ende, ich habe noch eine Nachspeise für dich.

„Was denn noch?"

Remus erhob sich und zog Luna mit sich.

„Komm mit!"

Er verband ihr die Augen und führte sie durchs Dorf. Er öffnete eine Tür und es ging Treppen nach oben. Nachdem er sie durch eine weitere Tür schob, nahm er ihr die Augenbinde ab. Sie blickte auf ein weiß bezogenes Himmelbett und unendlich vielen Kerzen im ganzen Raum verteilt.

„Was zum…? Es ist wunderschön!"

„Nur für dich, die schönste Frau der Welt."

„Ich bin… sprachlos!"

Remus nahm Luna in den Arm und küsste sie zärtlich. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie rüber zum Bett und legte sie sachte darauf. Luna sah etwas verängstigt aus.

„Alles klar bei dir?"

„Ja!", flüsterte sie zärtlich.

„Wenn dir etwas zu weit geht, sag bescheid."

„Okay, ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Mit diesen Worten küsste sie ihn und gab sich ihm hin.

Sie verbrachten eine wundervolle Nacht miteinander und schliefen gemeinsam ein.


	11. Chapter 11

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es schon sehr laut, als Bianca und Lily aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal kamen. Und auch hier nichts. Keine Spur von Luna. Da erblickten sie James und Sirius und gingen auf sie zu.

„Habt ihr 'ne Ahnung, wo Luna steckt?"

„Morgen, Süße. Nein keine Ahnung wo sie ist. Remus ist aber auch nicht da. War sie auch die ganze Nacht weg?"

„Ja. Remus ist auch weg? Ich vermute mal, dass sie in Hogsmeade sind."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Unser Remus würde doch nicht einfach eine Nacht in Hogsmeade bleiben ohne uns bescheid zu sagen."

Lily setzte sich auf Sirius Schoß.

„Stille Wasser sind tief", kam es von Bianca.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Portraitloch und Remus und Luna betraten Arm in Arm den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wo zum Teufel wart ihr? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

„Ähm… wir waren in Hogsmeade.", stammelte Remus.

„Ja genau… ähm und wir haben dort zu Abend gegessen.", ergänzte Luna.

„Über Nacht? Wer's glaubt!", grinste Bianca.

„Ähm, wie ich sehe bist du mit Sirius zusammen und ich dachte es wäre James."

Luna versuchte schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Jetzt blicke ich auch nicht mehr durch. Lily, mit wem warst du denn jetzt an deinem Geburtstag zusammen im Gewächshaus?"

„Die Nacht hat sie mit James verbracht, aber wir sind zusammen.", erklärte Sirius.

„Dann bist du ihm ja fremdgegangen, Lily."

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein.", kommentierte Lily Biancas Bemerkung.

„Sie wurde ein bisschen hinters Licht geführt. Sirius war mit ihr verabredet und ich war an seiner Stelle da. Er hat sie auf eine gewisse Weise gezwungen."

„Ha, ich hab's!", verkündete Remus.

„Was hast du?"

„Die Antwort, den Sinn des ganzen."

„Das hat einen Sinn? Nun ja und der wäre?"

„Kann es sein, dass ihr eine Dreiecksbeziehung führt?"

„Ähm… in gewisser Weise schon. Ja.", sagte James.

Lily wurde das alles ein bisschen zu viel.

„Hallo, hallo, hallo! Moment Mal, dieses Thema muss hier jetzt nicht unbedingt jedem unterbreitet werden!"

Sie warf Sirius und James böse Blicke zu.

„Luna, erzähl lieber von deinem _Essen_!"

„Ja… also… ähm… na ja wir waren im Veneziano essen. Es war wirklich toll und das Essen war super und auf der Toilette hatten die so tolle Dekofische… echt super!"

„Das freut mich, dass das Veneziano Dekofische auf dem Klo hat, aber was war danach? Ihr wart ja nicht die ganze Nacht im Restaurant", unterbrach sie Bianca.

„Ähm… nee, aber du hättest die Tiramisu probieren müssen. Ein Traum…"

„Das interessiert doch keinen, also was war danach?", hakte Lily nach.

„Mädels, so interessant euer Gespräch auch ist, aber wir müssen gleich zum Unterricht, also macht euch fertig.", sagte Sirius und flüsterte dann in Richtung Lily: „Mit heute Abend steht noch oder?"

„Ja sofern du da bist und bleibst."

Sie lächelte und er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, wobei er sich von James einen bösen Blick einfing.

Sie gingen alle in ihre Schlafsäle, um ihre Sachen zu holen, doch James hielt Lily fest und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie wehrte sich nicht.

„Was möchtest du von mir?"

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich dich liebe und es mir weh tut dich und Sirius so zu sehen."

„Muss es nicht."

Lily zog James näher an sich ran und küsste ihn so sanft, dass es sich so anfühlte, als ob sie ihn gar nicht küssen würde, deswegen ergriff er die Initiative und küsste sie stärker.

Der Rest kam wieder runter und Sirius ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich von hinten an Lily ranzumachen und sie zu umarmen. Er fing an ihren Hals zu küssen, bis sie gestört wurden.

„Ähm… ich will ja eure Dreisamkeit nicht stören, aber ihr werdet beobachtet."

Die drei blickten auf und sahen, dass jedes einzelne Augenpaar im Turm auf sie gerichtet war. Selbst Steph Camerons Katze sah verblüfft aus. James und Sirius fingen an zu lachen und Lily lief puterrot an.

„Vielen Dank, meine Damen und Herren für Ihre geschätzte Aufmerksamkeit.", begann Sirius.

„Die nächste Vorstellung gibt es morgen gegen 16 Uhr im Innenhof.", endete James.

Mit diesen Worten schnappten sie sich ihre Taschen und verschwanden laut lachend zum Unterricht.

Bis zum Mittag wusste jeder in der Schule von der Vorstellung und es wurden Gerüchte in Umlauf gebracht. Es gab viele Verschiedene, nur das, welches sich am längsten hielt war: „Black und Potter sind doch die, die zusammen sind. Die sind doch schwul und das schon länger. Evans ist doch nur dabei, damit das nicht so auffällt. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die in ihrem Schlafsaal so treiben."

Am Abend im Mädchenschlafsaal.

„So Luna, jetzt sind wir unter uns, was ist gelaufen?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Na gut, also wie gesagt wir waren essen und dann hat er mir die Augen verbunden und… dann hat er mich in ein Zimmer geführt, das total romantisch dekoriert war. Na ja… was dann passiert ist könnt ihr euch ja denken."

„Oh wie süß!", kam es von Bianca.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür des Schlafsaals auf und Sirius stand in der Tür und grinste.

„Sirius, wie bist du hier rein gekommen. Jungs können hier gar nicht hoch."

„Tja ja, ich hab da so meine Tricks. Schatz wir sind verabredet."

„Ach ja, Moment ich komme gleich. Warte bitte noch den Moment, damit ich mich umziehen kann, wenn du willst kannst du auch hier bleiben."

„Nein ich würde ja gerne warten, aber dann würde James mir die Hölle heiß machen, ich warte daher lieber unten."

Mit diesen Worten gab er ihr einen Kuss und ging nach unten.

Lily zog sich in Windeseile um und stürzte aus dem Raum. Luna und Bianca grinsten sich nur an.

Unten angekommen traf sie auf Sirius und James.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus. Können wir?"

„Ja."

Sie gingen los und James sah ihnen traurig hinterher.

„Lily!", rief James ihr hinterher.

Lily drehte sich verwundert um.

„Ja, was ist?"

„Mach keinen Fehler. Hab aber trotzdem Spaß, okay?"

Lily lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Versprochen."

Sirius legte seinen Arm um Lilys Taille und sie gingen zu den Gewächshäusern. Da angekommen ließ Sirius sie los und lächelte sie an. Er öffnete ihr die Tür und Lily trat ein und rechnete, dass es so aussehen würde, wie letztes Mal, doch da hatte sie sich ziemlich geirrt. Sie dachte letztes Mal wäre es ziemlich romantisch gewesen, doch dieses toppte alles. Der Weg zu einer Kuschelecke war mit Rosenblättern ausgelegt und der Rest des Raumes war ein Meer aus Kerzen. Neben der Kuschelecke stand ein kleiner Tisch mit Gläsern und Rotwein und vereinzelten Kerzen. Lily kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. So etwas hat jemand nur für sie gemacht.

„Nur für dich meine kleine Prinzessin. Ich weiß, dass du und James zusammen gehört, doch ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich."

„Das ist so wundervoll. Ich liebe dich!"

Sirius nahm Lily auf den Arm und trug sie zur Ecke und legte sie sanft hin. Er fing an sie zärtlich zu küssen und sie zu streicheln.

Lily war etwas verunsichert durch Sirius' Worte. Gehörten sie und James wirklich zusammen? James sagte, sie solle keinen Fehler machen. Wäre es ein Fehler mit Sirius zu schlafen? Sie liebte Sirius wirklich, aber was ist mit James? Er ist so lieb und verständnisvoll. Sie hasste diesen Dreieckskram, aber sie wollte sich nicht entscheiden. Dass Lily nicht ganz da war, merkte Sirius sofort.

„Was ist los mein Engel, ist es wegen James?"

„Ja und nein! Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast, dass ich und James zusammengehören, dass du mich liebst und, dass ich keinen Fehler machen soll! Ich bin verwirrt."

„Es stimmt, dass ich dich sehr liebe, ich wollte mich nicht zwischen euch stellen und ob du einen Fehler machst oder nicht liegt an dir. Höre auf deine Gefühle, Juwel, dann machst du das Richtige."

„Dank meiner Gefühle bin ich sehr verwirrt. Ich weiß nicht auf was ich hören soll. Die eine Seite sagt dies und die andere jenes. Verstehst du was ich meine?"

„Entspanne dich und genieße die Massage und lass dich treiben. Ich werde nichts machen, was du nicht willst."

„Okay und Dankeschön. Ich hoffe ich kann danach wieder klarer denken!"

Lily genoss die Massage wirklich, aber wirklich klarer wurde sie nicht.

„Sirius, ich bin zwar noch nicht weitergekommen, aber ich weiß, dass ich dich verdammt doll liebe."

„Ja mein Schatz, ich dich doch auch, aber was ist mit James?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, nur ich freue mich, einen schönen Abend mit dir zu haben!"

„Ich mich doch auch."

Lily umarmte Sirius und begann ihn am Hals zu küssen, er war etwas überrascht, aber er machte mit. Lily dominierte die ganze Zeit und Sirius ließ sich das gefallen. Wenn er zu sich ehrlich war fand er das ganz schön erotisch. Auch Lily ließ sich einfach von ihren Gefühlen leiten. Lily zog Sirius komplett aus und fing an ihn oral zu befriedigen. Er zog sie zu sich hoch, um sie zu küssen. Lily löste sich von dem Kuss und stand auf.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?"

Doch seine Frage beantwortete sich von alleine, denn Lily zog ihren Zauberstab und nach einer kurzen Bewegung damit erklang Musik und Lily fing an zu tanzen und sich dabei auszuziehen. Sirius wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Er war noch nie so baff gewesen. Wie sie sich bewegte war einfach göttlich und er wurde immer erregter. Sie bewegte sich tanzend auf Sirius zu und ließ über ihm das letzte Kleidungsstück fallen.

Sirius zog Lily zu sich runter und fing an ihren Körper von oben bis unten abzuküssen, dann fing er an mit seinen Händen ihren Körper zu erforschen. Er begann damit Lily mit seinen Fingern zu befriedigen. Nach einiger Zeit reichte es ihr nicht mehr und sie zog Sirius über sich und er drang in sie ein. Lily war fordernder als er gedacht hätte. Er versuchte ihr zu geben was sie wollte und Lily wollte immer mehr.

Lily Evans steht auf so harten Sex? Das hätte ich nie gedacht! , dachte sich Sirius.

Lily ergriff wieder die Initiative und holte sich das, was sie dazu brauchte, um zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Sie kamen gemeinsam zum Orgasmus und Lily ließ völlig außer Atem sich neben Sirius fallen, der sie noch ein bisschen küsste, bis sie einschlief.


	12. 12 Eine heiße Nacht mit Bedenken

Kapitel – Eine heiße Nacht mit Bedenken

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es schon sehr laut, als Bianca und Lily aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal kamen. Und auch hier nichts. Keine Spur von Luna. Da erblickten sie James und Sirius und gingen auf sie zu.

„Habt ihr 'ne Ahnung, wo Luna steckt?"

„Morgen, Süße. Nein keine Ahnung wo sie ist. Remus ist aber auch nicht da. War sie auch die ganze Nacht weg?"

„Ja. Remus ist auch weg? Ich vermute mal, dass sie in Hogsmeade sind."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Unser Remus würde doch nicht einfach eine Nacht in Hogsmeade bleiben ohne uns bescheid zu sagen."

Lily setzte sich auf Sirius Schoß.

„Stille Wasser sind tief", kam es von Bianca.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Portraitloch und Remus und Luna betraten Arm in Arm den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wo zum Teufel wart ihr? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

„Ähm… wir waren in Hogsmeade.", stammelte Remus.

„Ja genau… ähm und wir haben dort zu Abend gegessen.", ergänzte Luna.

„Über Nacht? Wer's glaubt!", grinste Bianca.

„Ähm, wie ich sehe bist du mit Sirius zusammen und ich dachte es wäre James."

Luna versuchte schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Jetzt blicke ich auch nicht mehr durch. Lily, mit wem warst du denn jetzt an deinem Geburtstag zusammen im Gewächshaus?"

„Die Nacht hat sie mit James verbracht, aber wir sind zusammen.", erklärte Sirius.

„Dann bist du ihm ja fremdgegangen, Lily."

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein.", kommentierte Lily Biancas Bemerkung.

„Sie wurde ein bisschen hinters Licht geführt. Sirius war mit ihr verabredet und ich war an seiner Stelle da. Er hat sie auf eine gewisse Weise gezwungen."

„Ha, ich hab's!", verkündete Remus.

„Was hast du?"

„Die Antwort, den Sinn des ganzen."

„Das hat einen Sinn? Nun ja und der wäre?"

„Kann es sein, dass ihr eine Dreiecksbeziehung führt?"

„Ähm… in gewisser Weise schon. Ja.", sagte James.

Lily wurde das alles ein bisschen zu viel.

„Hallo, hallo, hallo! Moment Mal, dieses Thema muss hier jetzt nicht unbedingt jedem unterbreitet werden!"

Sie warf Sirius und James böse Blicke zu.

„Luna, erzähl lieber von deinem _Essen_!"

„Ja… also… ähm… na ja wir waren im Veneziano essen. Es war wirklich toll und das Essen war super und auf der Toilette hatten die so tolle Dekofische… echt super!"

„Das freut mich, dass das Veneziano Dekofische auf dem Klo hat, aber was war danach? Ihr wart ja nicht die ganze Nacht im Restaurant", unterbrach sie Bianca.

„Ähm… nee, aber du hättest die Tiramisu probieren müssen. Ein Traum…"

„Das interessiert doch keinen, also was war danach?", hakte Lily nach.

„Mädels, so interessant euer Gespräch auch ist, aber wir müssen gleich zum Unterricht, also macht euch fertig.", sagte Sirius und flüsterte dann in Richtung Lily: „Mit heute Abend steht noch oder?"

„Ja sofern du da bist und bleibst."

Sie lächelte und er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, wobei er sich von James einen bösen Blick einfing.

Sie gingen alle in ihre Schlafsäle, um ihre Sachen zu holen, doch James hielt Lily fest und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie wehrte sich nicht.

„Was möchtest du von mir?"

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich dich liebe und es mir weh tut dich und Sirius so zu sehen."

„Muss es nicht."

Lily zog James näher an sich ran und küsste ihn so sanft, dass es sich so anfühlte, als ob sie ihn gar nicht küssen würde, deswegen ergriff er die Initiative und küsste sie stärker.

Der Rest kam wieder runter und Sirius ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich von hinten an Lily ranzumachen und sie zu umarmen. Er fing an ihren Hals zu küssen, bis sie gestört wurden.

„Ähm… ich will ja eure Dreisamkeit nicht stören, aber ihr werdet beobachtet."

Die drei blickten auf und sahen, dass jedes einzelne Augenpaar im Turm auf sie gerichtet war. Selbst Steph Camerons Katze sah verblüfft aus. James und Sirius fingen an zu lachen und Lily lief puterrot an.

„Vielen Dank, meine Damen und Herren für Ihre geschätzte Aufmerksamkeit.", begann Sirius.

„Die nächste Vorstellung gibt es morgen gegen 16 Uhr im Innenhof.", endete James.

Mit diesen Worten schnappten sie sich ihre Taschen und verschwanden laut lachend zum Unterricht.

Bis zum Mittag wusste jeder in der Schule von der Vorstellung und es wurden Gerüchte in Umlauf gebracht. Es gab viele Verschiedene, nur das, welches sich am längsten hielt war: „Black und Potter sind doch die, die zusammen sind. Die sind doch schwul und das schon länger. Evans ist doch nur dabei, damit das nicht so auffällt. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die in ihrem Schlafsaal so treiben."

Am Abend im Mädchenschlafsaal.

„So Luna, jetzt sind wir unter uns, was ist gelaufen?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Na gut, also wie gesagt wir waren essen und dann hat er mir die Augen verbunden und… dann hat er mich in ein Zimmer geführt, das total romantisch dekoriert war. Na ja… was dann passiert ist könnt ihr euch ja denken."

„Oh wie süß!", kam es von Bianca.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür des Schlafsaals auf und Sirius stand in der Tür und grinste.

„Sirius, wie bist du hier rein gekommen. Jungs können hier gar nicht hoch."

„Tja ja, ich hab da so meine Tricks. Schatz wir sind verabredet."

„Ach ja, Moment ich komme gleich. Warte bitte noch den Moment, damit ich mich umziehen kann, wenn du willst kannst du auch hier bleiben."

„Nein ich würde ja gerne warten, aber dann würde James mir die Hölle heiß machen, ich warte daher lieber unten."

Mit diesen Worten gab er ihr einen Kuss und ging nach unten.

Lily zog sich in Windeseile um und stürzte aus dem Raum. Luna und Bianca grinsten sich nur an.

Unten angekommen traf sie auf Sirius und James.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus. Können wir?"

„Ja."

Sie gingen los und James sah ihnen traurig hinterher.

„Lily!", rief James ihr hinterher.

Lily drehte sich verwundert um.

„Ja, was ist?"

„Mach keinen Fehler. Hab aber trotzdem Spaß, okay?"

Lily lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Versprochen."

Sirius legte seinen Arm um Lilys Taille und sie gingen zu den Gewächshäusern. Da angekommen ließ Sirius sie los und lächelte sie an. Er öffnete ihr die Tür und Lily trat ein und rechnete, dass es so aussehen würde, wie letztes Mal, doch da hatte sie sich ziemlich geirrt. Sie dachte letztes Mal wäre es ziemlich romantisch gewesen, doch dieses toppte alles. Der Weg zu einer Kuschelecke war mit Rosenblättern ausgelegt und der Rest des Raumes war ein Meer aus Kerzen. Neben der Kuschelecke stand ein kleiner Tisch mit Gläsern und Rotwein und vereinzelten Kerzen. Lily kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. So etwas hat jemand nur für sie gemacht.

„Nur für dich meine kleine Prinzessin. Ich weiß, dass du und James zusammen gehört, doch ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich."

„Das ist so wundervoll. Ich liebe dich!"

Sirius nahm Lily auf den Arm und trug sie zur Ecke und legte sie sanft hin. Er fing an sie zärtlich zu küssen und sie zu streicheln.

Lily war etwas verunsichert durch Sirius' Worte. Gehörten sie und James wirklich zusammen? James sagte, sie solle keinen Fehler machen. Wäre es ein Fehler mit Sirius zu schlafen? Sie liebte Sirius wirklich, aber was ist mit James? Er ist so lieb und verständnisvoll. Sie hasste diesen Dreieckskram, aber sie wollte sich nicht entscheiden. Dass Lily nicht ganz da war, merkte Sirius sofort.

„Was ist los mein Engel, ist es wegen James?"

„Ja und nein! Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast, dass ich und James zusammengehören, dass du mich liebst und, dass ich keinen Fehler machen soll! Ich bin verwirrt."

„Es stimmt, dass ich dich sehr liebe, ich wollte mich nicht zwischen euch stellen und ob du einen Fehler machst oder nicht liegt an dir. Höre auf deine Gefühle, Juwel, dann machst du das Richtige."

„Dank meiner Gefühle bin ich sehr verwirrt. Ich weiß nicht auf was ich hören soll. Die eine Seite sagt dies und die andere jenes. Verstehst du was ich meine?"

„Entspanne dich und genieße die Massage und lass dich treiben. Ich werde nichts machen, was du nicht willst."

„Okay und Dankeschön. Ich hoffe ich kann danach wieder klarer denken!"

Lily genoss die Massage wirklich, aber wirklich klarer wurde sie nicht.

„Sirius, ich bin zwar noch nicht weitergekommen, aber ich weiß, dass ich dich verdammt doll liebe."

„Ja mein Schatz, ich dich doch auch, aber was ist mit James?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, nur ich freue mich, einen schönen Abend mit dir zu haben!"

„Ich mich doch auch."

Lily umarmte Sirius und begann ihn am Hals zu küssen, er war etwas überrascht, aber er machte mit. Lily dominierte die ganze Zeit und Sirius ließ sich das gefallen. Wenn er zu sich ehrlich war fand er das ganz schön erotisch. Auch Lily ließ sich einfach von ihren Gefühlen leiten. Lily zog Sirius komplett aus und fing an ihn oral zu befriedigen. Er zog sie zu sich hoch, um sie zu küssen. Lily löste sich von dem Kuss und stand auf.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?"

Doch seine Frage beantwortete sich von alleine, denn Lily zog ihren Zauberstab und nach einer kurzen Bewegung damit erklang Musik und Lily fing an zu tanzen und sich dabei auszuziehen. Sirius wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Er war noch nie so baff gewesen. Wie sie sich bewegte war einfach göttlich und er wurde immer erregter. Sie bewegte sich tanzend auf Sirius zu und ließ über ihm das letzte Kleidungsstück fallen.

Sirius zog Lily zu sich runter und fing an ihren Körper von oben bis unten abzuküssen, dann fing er an mit seinen Händen ihren Körper zu erforschen. Er begann damit Lily mit seinen Fingern zu befriedigen. Nach einiger Zeit reichte es ihr nicht mehr und sie zog Sirius über sich und er drang in sie ein. Lily war fordernder als er gedacht hätte. Er versuchte ihr zu geben was sie wollte und Lily wollte immer mehr.

Lily Evans steht auf so harten Sex? Das hätte ich nie gedacht! , dachte sich Sirius.

Lily ergriff wieder die Initiative und holte sich das, was sie dazu brauchte, um zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Sie kamen gemeinsam zum Orgasmus und Lily ließ völlig außer Atem sich neben Sirius fallen, der sie noch ein bisschen küsste, bis sie einschlief.

Seyd gegrüßt,

danke an alle Verfasser einer Review. Wir freuen uns über jede nächste.

Gehabt euch wohl.

Vamp & Hexe


End file.
